Storm: Falling Leaf
by Cyri's Alter Ego
Summary: Sequel to Storm: Frosty Skies. T for safety. Robinpaw is a typical RiverClan apprentice, until everything in his life changes, and he has to find out why StarClan lost power... Contains spoilers for Eclipse, so watch out!
1. Allegiences

**I was getting a bit better at the 'don't-yell-at-the-readers-in-an-excited-frenzy-and-make-'em-all-brain-dead' thing by this stage, wasn't I? Thank God. And I was running out of idiotic names, so maybe I was getting a little more sense by this point. But I've still got to take a look at my so-called 'dialogue'... =picks up keyboard revenge-fully= TIME TO EDIT!**

WindClan

LEADER: Wildstar – Enthusiastic brown tom.

DEPUTY: Rainstorm – Black she-cat with yellow eyes. Former kittypet.

MEDICINE CAT: Featherflight – Dark orange long furred she-cat with pale green eyes.  
Apprentice: Wildpaw

WARRIORS:

Dawnlight – Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Mayflower – Pretty brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Roseheart – Grey tabby tom with distinctive green eyes.

Redpelt – Clever, dark she-act with amber eyes.

Branchfoot – Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Bluestone – Blueish grey tom. Slightly snobbish.

Greenfrost – Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

Nightfall – Black tom with amber eyes.

Runningwhisker – Smoky grey tom with yellow eyes.

Hawkclaw – Tawny furred tom with yellow eyes.

Cindersky – Light orange tabby she-cat, like glowing cinders.

Tawnyfur – Tawny coloured she-cat with amber eyes.

Specklefeather - Dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Oakleaf – Brown tom with amber eyes.

Frostfire – Creamy brown tom with amber eyes.

QUEENS:

Mosstail – Grey tabby she-cat. Mother of Brightkit and Greykit.

Mudnose - Little brown she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Leopardkit, Scorchkit, and Sorrelkit.

APPRENTICES:

Tallpaw – Grey tom with green eyes.

Poppypaw – Grey she-cat with one white paw.

Moonpaw - Tawny-furred she-cat with green eyes.

Swiftpaw - Black-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

Wildpaw - Brown tom with amber eyes.

ELDERS:

Tigerface – Indifferent dark tabby tom.

Sunfire – Graceful tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

RiverClan

LEADER: Ravenstar – Black tom with amber eyes.

DEPUTY: Rainfur – Black tom with a blueish sheen to his pelt.

MEDICINE CAT: Brackentail - Brownish-grey tom with yellow eyes.

WARRIORS:

Dawnflower – Grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Foxbramble – Creamy brown tom with amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Silverblaze – Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Rockpaw

Wildpoppy – Tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes.  
Apprentice: Clawpaw

Redsky – Ginger she-cat with green eyes.  
Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Sandshadow – Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Thornfoot - Golden brown tom with green eyes.

Tigerpelt - Black tom with amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Brightpaw

Icefeather - White she-cat with green eyes.  
Apprentice: Robinpaw

QUEENS:

Hawkfire – Pale ginger she-cat. Heavily pregnant.

Mossears – Grey she-cat with blue eyes.

APPRENTICES:

Rockpaw – Brown tom with yellow eyes.

Clawpaw – Brown tom with amber eyes.

Spottedpaw - Dappled she-cat with blue eyes.

Bramblepaw - Light brown tom with yellow eyes.

Leopardpaw - Sand coloured she-cat.

Brightpaw - Black and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Robinpaw - Tortoiseshell and white tom.

ELDERS:

Swiftfoot – Russet coloured tom with green eyes.

ThunderClan

LEADER: Spottedstar – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

DEPUTY: Blueheart - Blue-grey tom with blue eyes.

MEDICINE CAT: Hawkeyes – Brown tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes.  
Apprentice: Flowerwing – Grey tabby she-cat with white paws and a white tail-tip.

ShadowClan

LEADER: Redclaw – Mottled, light reddish-brown she-cat.

DEPUTY: Willowflame - Tawny she-cat with amber eyes.

MEDICINE CAT: Silverfoot - Silver she-cat with green eyes. Front left paw is grey.

Ancient RiverClan

LEADER: Leopardstar – Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.

DEPUTY: Mistyfoot - Grey she-cat with blue eyes.

MEDICINE CAT: Mothwing – Dappled golden she-cat.  
Apprentice: Willowpaw

WARRIORS:

Blackclaw – Smoky black tom.

Voletooth – Small brown tabby tom.  
Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker – Black tom.

Mosspelt – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.  
Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Beechfur – Light brown tom.

Rippletail – Dark grey tabby she-cat.

Dawnflower – Pale grey she-cat.

Dapplenose – Mottled grey she-cat.

Pouncetail – Ginger and white tom.

Mintfur – Light grey tabby tom.  
Apprentice: Nettlepaw

Otterheart – Dark brown she-cat.

Pinefur – Very short haired tabby she-cat.  
Apprentice: Robinpaw

Rainstorm – Mottled blue-grey tom.

Duskfur – Brown tabby she-cat.  
Apprentice: Copperpaw

APPRENTICES:

Willowpaw – Small, pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Minnowpaw – Grey and white she-cat with fluffy fur and sharp amber eyes.

Pebblepaw – Mottled grey tom.

Nettlepaw – Dark brown tabby tom.

Robinpaw – Tortoiseshell and white tom.

Copperpaw – Dark ginger she-cat.

QUEENS:

Greymist – Pale grey tabby. Mother of Sneezekit and Mallowkit.

Icewing – White cat with blue eyes. Mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit.

ELDERS:

Heavystep – Thickset tabby tom.

Swallowtail – Dark tabby she-cat.

Stonestream – Grey tom.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Can we do nothing?" yowled a black-and-white she-cat desperately.

One of the oldest WindClan spirits, Tallstar, shook his head. "Nothing can be done, now that this problem has been allowed to grow so much."

"Leafpool, this is your fault!" spat a grey ThunderClan tom.

"_My _fault?" the light brown tabby's voice was shrill. "If _you_, Jayfeather, had not been so obsessed about your 'prophecy', none of this might ever have happened!"

"Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and I were never supposed to be born!" Jayfeather snarled. "How does that make it _my _fault, _mother_?"

"Quiet!" a hoarse voice mewed. The cats turned that to see a she-cat with soft white fur and stormy green eyes had spoken. "We were already losing control at the time of the eclipse - it was neither Leafpool's fault, nor Jayfeather's."

"Then whose fault was it, Mothflight?" asked a tortoiseshell she-cat, her green eyes wide and attentive.

"It was no-one's fault, Tawnypelt," Mothflight sighed, not looking at her. "When Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, and Sky created the Clans, the early cats of StarClan knew that our power would fail sooner or later."

"You're saying that it was _our_ fault?" yowled a tabby cat, her eyes narrowed into slits of fury. Her mew was cracked with age, and seemed to whisper with the secrets of many moons past. "How dare you!"

Mothflight shook her head. "I am saying nothing of the sort, Sky. It was the right decision to build the Clans - no cat would have survived otherwise."

There was silence for a few heartbeats.

"And… there is only one way?" asked a dark tabby tom, his meow hesitant.

"We cannot change what will happen to Robinpaw." Mothflight looked down at a clear pool of water at her paws. The face of a tortoiseshell and white apprentice rippled into view. "We can only hope that he will take it in his stride, and still strive to be what all apprentices dream to be - the best warrior he can be."


	3. In Which Robinpaw Catches No Prey

**DISCLAIMER: Я не имею Воинов! (Russian for 'I don't own Warriors!')**

One

Robinpaw sneezed as a snowflake landed on his nose. There was a hasty splashing sound, and the dark shape under the water swam swiftly away.

"Mouse dung!" he hissed.

"Never mind, Robinpaw," mewed his mentor gently, a white she-cat with green eyes. "That snowflake wasn't your fault."

"But I have to catch _something_!" Robinpaw mewed desperately. "I want my first ever catch to go to Hawkfire, because she's going to have her kits soon, but if I don't hurry, some other cat is going to feed her!"

"Robinpaw, relax." Icefeather soothed her tortoiseshell and white apprentice. "You and Brightpaw were only apprenticed at sunrise!"

"But... but..."

"If we don't get back to camp soon we're both going to freeze our paws off," Icefeather mewed firmly. "Then you can see how Brightpaw got on."

"I bet she already caught something..." Robinpaw muttered under his breath, but he followed Icefeather back to the snow-covered RiverClan camp nonetheless.

"Hi, Robinpaw!" Brightpaw, Robinpaw's black and white sister, was padding towards him, her amber eyes shining. "Guess what? I caught a fish! Tigerpelt's the greatest mentor ever!"

"The mentor is only as good as the apprentice," purred the black tom, padding over to stand next to his apprentice. "You deserve some credit for what you did, too." At that moment, he noticed Robinpaw's expression. "Robinpaw, are you alright? How was your first training session?"

"Terrible," Robinpaw growled, sheathing and unsheathing his claws into the snowy ground.

"Well, it was only your first time out," Brightpaw mewed, her mew becoming uncomfortable. "You're bound to-"

"Which cat said that it was _me_ that made it terrible?"

"Well... I, um... I just thought..."

"You thought I was bound to be awful?"

"No, of course not, I just..."

"Robinpaw!" Icefeather mewed sternly. "Brightpaw never said she thought you were going to be a bad hunter. Go and check Swiftfoot for ticks."

Robinpaw's eyes widened in dismay. What? _Him_? But it wasn't his fault that his mousebrained sister thought she was superior to him in every way! "But Icefeather-"

The white she-cat said nothing, but the warning that flashed in her green eyes was enough.

"Sorry," Robinpaw muttered, not feeling sorry at all. He hissed in annoyance as he reached the elder's den.

"What's wrong, Robinpaw?" asked Swiftfoot curiously. He was fairly young for an elder, but he had fallen in the river while on patrol and dislocated all four of his limbs. After Brackentail had put them right - which had taken a while - Swiftfoot admitted that his reflexes were not what they had been, so he had retired.

Robinpaw sighed. He did not particularly want to talk to anyone, in case he got more scolding. But, on the other hand, Swiftfoot was now much milder than when he had been a warrior.

"It's Brightpaw!" Robinpaw burst out suddenly. Swiftfoot looked surprised, but he offered no objection. "She... she just keeps _besting_ me at everything!"

At that moment, Ravenstar, the leader of RiverClan, called to Brightpaw, "Brightpaw! Congratulations - you're going to the Gathering tonight!"

"Really?" Brightpaw looked like she couldn't believe her eyes. "But I've only been in training one day!"

Ravenstar's eyes were warm. "Yes, but Tigerpelt tells me that you caught that fish that Hawkfire was eating just now."

The black and white apprentice looked at her paws modestly.

"It was really big, Brightpaw!" Ravenstar praised her.

"Thank you, Ravenstar," Brightpaw whispered. "Shall I tell Robinpaw?"

Ravenstar looked rather awkward. "Ah - no. I wouldn't. He didn't catch anything today, so... he's not going."

Robinpaw looked away furiously. "You see?" he spat. "Now she gets to go to the Gathering!"

"Don't worry, Robinpaw."

Robinpaw looked up to see Swiftfoot's reassuring green gaze.

"But she-"

"Did you know that I used to have a sister that kept getting more attention than me, too?" the elder interrupted.

"Really?" Robinpaw was interested.

Swiftfoot nodded. "Her name was Russetpaw."

Robinpaw said nothing, but something registered in his mind - Russet_paw_. But that would mean...

"About a moon into her training, she decided that she could chase a badger out of our territory by herself. She had gotten so much praise earlier in her life that she didn't realize that badgers would be way out of her league."

Robinpaw did not want to know what happened, but he still managed to find his tongue. "Did... did she...?"

"Her body was found next to the badger's abandoned den," Swiftfoot mewed, his voice quavering slightly.

"I'm sorry," Robinpaw whispered.

"It's fine," Swiftfoot mewed, swallowing. "I just wanted to say - truth is always the better option, or else you get softened into thinking you can do anything. That was Russetpaw's mistake."

"Robinpaw!" mewed a sharp voice. The tortoiseshell and white tom jumped around to see his mentor, her green eyes narrowed. "Have you checked Swiftfoot for ticks?"

"I don't have any, thank you, Icefeather," Swiftfoot mewed pleasantly.

Icefeather cast a swift glance at Brightpaw. It didn't take a genius to work out what was going through her mind; _I wish I had her for an apprentice instead of this failure._

"Well, if you've got nothing better to do than sit around gossiping with the elders, you may a well help Brackentail sort out his supplies. He doesn't have an apprentice, so he's not running very fast."

"Yes, Icefeather." Robinpaw dipped his head, then rushed off to Brackentail's den.

The brownish-grey medicine cat was sitting outside his den, staring at the gradually appearing stars.

"Brackentail?" questioned Robinpaw. "I was told to help you..."

"Oh!" Brackentail broke off from his gazing and snapped his head around to Robinpaw. "Yes, thank you, that will help a lot..."

"Are you alright?" asked Robinpaw tentatively.

Brackentail nodded. "Fine, it's just..." He cast another glance at the sky. "StarClan haven't contacted any of the medicine cats recently. Truthfully, we have no idea what's going on."

This alarmed Robinpaw. StarClan - not communicating?

"We're not that worried, though," Brackentail reassured him. "Maybe StarClan just has nothing to tell us at the moment..."

But he didn't sound very convinced, but Robinpaw tore his eyes away as he heard another apprentice, the sand-coloured Leopardpaw, mew loudly, "It's _such _a pity that Robinpaw couldn't come with us, isn't it, Brightpaw? Never mind - we'll tell him all about it in the morning." She caught sight of him looking angry, and her eyes sparked mischievously. "Bye bye, Robinpaw! Have a nice, quiet evening!"

"Leopardpaw, don't be mean!" Brightpaw exclaimed, but her eyes were sparking too, and Robinpaw heard her add in an undertone, "It's not his fault if he's a grumpy furball."

Robinpaw stared after the two apprentices angrily, tearing up the grass under the snow with his unsheathed claws. Despite Swiftfoot's story, he had no idea how he was going to ever be better than Brightpaw.


	4. In Which Hawkfire Gives Birth

**DISCLAIMER: Jeg eier Krigere ikke ! (Norwegian for 'I don't own Warriors!')**

Two

Robinpaw's thoughts were abruptly disturbed as an agonized yowl split the silent evening. The tortoiseshell and white apprentice's head whipped around as he realized that the sound was coming from the nursery.

Brackentail shot past him, carrying a mouthful of bitter-smelling herbs in his jaws. Robinpaw heard him mew calmly, "Here, Hawkfire. It's going to be alright."

In a flash, Robinpaw understood what was going on. Hawkfire was having her kits!

"Here, Hawkfire, swallow these. They'll make you feel better. Trust me."

Robinpaw caught a brief glance of black fur before he heard Ravenstar's voice in the den, and realized that he had come to help his mate.

"Hawkfire! Oh, Hawkfire!"

Another shriek pierced the air like a blackthorn, and Brackentail's brownish-grey head glanced out of the den. His yellow eyes found Robinpaw.

"Robinpaw! Come here! _Hurry_!"

Hastening to obey, Robinpaw rushed towards the nursery. Hawkfire was lying in the centre of the den, powerful ripples quivering across her tawny belly. Mossears, the other queen in the nursery, who was also Robinpaw's mother, was standing over a tiny black kit, licking its fur the wrong way.

"Here, Robinpaw," Brackentail mewed. "Lick its fur the wrong way to warm it up."

Robinpaw nodded as Brackentail pushed a grey kit with black stripes towards him, and started ruffling the kit's fur the wrong way. It was mewling in a very high-pitched tone.

"Here's another one!" Brackentail mewed urgently. "Ravenstar - Ravenstar, _quick_! This one's very cold!"

The grey kit that Ravenstar was now hastily licking was mewling in a very feeble way.

"Don't worry, little kit," mewed Ravenstar, between licks. "Hawkfire and I are here. It'll be fine."

Hawkfire tried to stifle her cry as another powerful ripple was sent across her belly.

"Well done, Hawkfire," Brackentail mewed, pulling the last kit - a tortoiseshell - towards him and starting to lick. "I think that was the last one."

"My kits," Hawkfire whispered in an exhausted tone. "How are my kits?"

The kit that Robinpaw had been licking now started squirming towards Hawkfire for milk, along with the kits that Brackentail and Mossears had been licking.

"They're beautiful..." Hawkfire murmured. "But I thought that there were four?"

"There were," Brackentail mewed, casting an anxious glance towards Ravenstar and the last kit. The kit's breathing was very shallow.

Robinpaw swiftly padded over to Ravenstar and helped to warm the kit. Slowly, the kit's breathing grew more regular, until it squirmed over to join its siblings at its mother's belly.

"Thank StarClan," Ravenstar breathed. "We almost lost him."

"Congratulations, Hawkfire," Brackentail mewed. "You have four kits - three she-cats and a tom."

Mossears glanced at Robinpaw, and gave him an affectionate lick. "Well done," she whispered.

"Do you want to name them now, or later?" asked Ravenstar quietly.

"I'll name them now," Hawkfire mewed. "This one..." She stared hard at the tom kit that had nearly died. "This one will be named Stonekit, in honour of his grey pelt."

"It's perfect..." murmured Ravenstar.

"This tortoiseshell kit will be named Patchkit, because her pelt has lots of different patches of colour on it," Hawkfire mewed, licking the tortoiseshell she-kit gently. "Ravenstar, you name the other two."

"M-me?" Ravenstar looked startled. "O-okay... this black one can be named... Darkkit, in honour of her dark fur. And the last one - this grey she-cat with black stripes - will be known as Rushkit."

"Those names are great!" Hawkfire purred. "Darkkit, Rushkit, Stonekit, and Patchkit."

Brackentail flicked his tail, signalling that they should leave. Robinpaw gave a nod and stepped outside the nursery. Night had fallen completely now, and the warriors of StarClan were glowing in the moonlit sky. A twinge of jealousy stirred in Robinpaw as he remembered that Brightpaw would be at the Gathering by now...

"Thanks for all of your help, Robinpaw," Brackentail mewed. "I don't have an apprentice at the moment, so... sometimes it's tough."

"Maybe one of Hawkfire's new kits will want to be the medicine cat apprentice?" suggested Robinpaw. Brackentail nodded.

"You're right. Maybe."

***

"Robinpaw!"

"Urrgh?" Robinpaw raised his head to see Brightpaw prodding him with her paw. "Whassamatter?"

"Guess what? Hawkfire had her kits in the night!"

"I _know_," Robinpaw mewed, with a touch of impatience that she had woken him up for nothing. "I helped deliver them."

Surprise flickered across Brightpaw's face for a second, before disbelief marred it. "_You_'re not the medicine cat apprentice. You couldn't have helped - I bet you don't even know what the kits' names are!"

"I do!" Robinpaw mewed indignantly, sitting up straight. "Darkkit, Rushkit, Stonekit, and Patchkit! Darkkit's a black she-cat, Rushkit's a grey she-cat with black stripes, Stonekit's a grey tom, and Patchkit's a tortoiseshell she-cat!"

"Don't worry, Brightpaw, Robinpaw was probably just up before us," Leopardpaw mewed, tossing her sleek sandy head. "He's lying, as usual."

"I am _not_!" mewed Robinpaw angrily, storming out of the den.

"Robinpaw?"

"_What_?" Robinpaw mewed loudly, swinging around to see who had spoken. To his embarrassment, he saw that it was Spottedpaw, a dappled she-cat with blue eyes.

"Well, sorry..." Spottedpaw mewed, looking offended. "Icefeather and Foxbramble want us to go hunting together, because they're both on the dawn patrol, but if you don't want to..."

"No, no! Sorry, Spottedpaw," Robinpaw apologized hastily. "Brightpaw and Leopardpaw were just ruffling my fur, that's all."

Spottedpaw's whiskers quivered in amusement as they left camp. "That's okay. They _can_ be annoying at times. I noticed."

Robinpaw nodded, realizing that Spottedpaw was one of the only three cats in RiverClan that didn't favourably compare Brightpaw with him - the other two being Brackentail and Swiftfoot.

"By the way, we're going to have to be extra careful while we hunt," Spottedpaw continued. "Silverblaze and Wildpoppy are assessing Rockpaw and Clawpaw today - if they do well, they'll become warriors."

"We wouldn't want to distract them," agreed Robinpaw. Spottedpaw nodded, but said no more, as they had reached the lake.

The greenleaf Twolegplace was silent as the two apprentices stood at the edge of the water, paws outstretched.

They had not been fishing for very long before Robinpaw heard an odd shrieking cry from somewhere above him.

"Robinpaw!" yowled Spottedpaw, running for the trees. "Look out!"

Robinpaw glanced skywards just in time to see the huge talon of an eagle. He tried to dodge it, but there was nowhere to run. The talon collided painfully with the side of Robinpaw's head and everything went black.


	5. In Which Robinpaw Meets Willowpaw

**DISCLAIMER: ****我不****拥有战士****! (Simplified Chinese for 'I don't own Warriors!')**

Three

"Urrgh..." Robinpaw stirred weakly. His head was pounding.

"Robinpaw, are you alright?" mewed a worried voice beside him. For a moment, Robinpaw thought that he had been knocked silly by his fall. That voice wasn't Spottedpaw...

The ground stopped spinning, and he looked up. A dark ginger she-cat was standing over him, her whiskers twitching with concern.

"W-who are you?" murmured Robinpaw groggily. The she-cat's whiskers twitched again.

"It's me, Copperpaw," she replied. "Remember, Robinpaw?"

Robinpaw shook his head, but stopped almost at once, as the pounding in his head grew more vigorous. "Where's Spottedpaw?"

"Spottedpaw?" Copperpaw flicked her ears in confusion. "There isn't any cat called Spottedpaw in RiverClan."

Robinpaw rose, swaying, to his paws. "There _is_," he insisted. "I don't know who you are, either... I think I might need to see Brackentail..."

He became dimly aware that Copperpaw was whispering to a tabby she-cat with very short fur. "Is the eagle gone?"

"Duskfur's chasing it off right now," the tabby replied quietly. "I think we need to get Robinpaw to Mothwing..."

Robinpaw yelped in surprise, despite the pain in his head. "_The _Mothwing?" It was impossible - Mothwing was a RiverClan medicine cat only spoken of in elders' tales!

Copperpaw and the tabby she-cat looked anxious, not to mention puzzled.

"Yes, Robinpaw," Copperpaw mewed. "The Mothwing. Our medicine cat."

"I'm his mentor. I'll take him," the short-haired tabby whispered.

"No, you're not." Robinpaw didn't shake his head this time, but he blinked rapidly, trying to stop himself from losing consciousness again. "Icefeather's my mentor."

"Copperpaw, I think he might have amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Copperpaw's eyes widened.

"It's when you forget things. It's sometimes caused by a heavy blow to the head. But it's rare - very rare."

"Will he recover?" Copperpaw whispered. When she didn't answer, Copperpaw mewed desperately, "Pinefur, please! I'm his only littermate!"

Pinefur closed her eyes for a heartbeat, before answering. "I'm no medicine cat. I can't say."

"I'll tell Leopardstar," Copperpaw mewed, her eyes wide and fearful.

"_The _Leopardstar?" Robinpaw yelped in astonishment.

Pinefur nodded distractedly, before mewing to Copperpaw, "Yes, okay. She'll probably mention it to Firestar, Onestar, and Blackstar at the Gathering tonight. And yes," she added quickly, before Robinpaw could open his jaws. "_The _Firestar, _the _Onestar, and _the _Blackstar."

***

"Yes, he might have amnesia," Mothwing nodded, her dappled coat gleaming in the setting sun. "But I wouldn't worry too much; I think he'll be fine. At the worst, we'll have to teach him who everyone is again, and he'll have to go through the entire apprentice training all over again. But I'm sure it won't come to that," she assured the dark ginger apprentice hastily.

When Copperpaw had gone, Mothwing called, "Willowpaw!"

Robinpaw gaped at the pale tabby apprentice – Willowshine when she was young. Another legendary medicine cat.

Mothwing exchanged a few whispered words with her apprentice, who nodded.

"Hi, Robinpaw," Willowpaw mewed kindly, sitting down next to him. "Do you recognize me? Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, elders speak-" Robinpaw started to mew, but he stopped himself just in time. He had no idea what was going on, but Robinpaw thought it was best to just play along for now. "Willowpaw, right?" he mewed. "I heard Mothwing say your name."

Willowpaw nodded. "Well done! You're right, my name is Willowpaw. I'm the medicine cat apprentice, and my mentor, Mothwing, is the medicine cat. Do you know what medicine cats do?"

"Yes," Robinpaw replied. "I know about leaders, medicine cats, deputies, warriors, apprentices, elders, queens, kits, and everything, I just don't kn- I just can't remember _who_ everyone is."

"Oh, alright." Willowpaw looked relieved. Robinpaw grasped that he had made her job much easier. "Come with me. I'll re-introduce you to everyone."

Robinpaw followed Willowpaw out of the medicine cats' den. The RiverClan camp looked just like it did when it was inhabited with the cats he knew. His mind worked furiously, trying to figure out what was happening to him.

His first thought was that he was having a dream. But that was impossible - the pain in his head had felt so... well, painful. Was he hallucinating? But why would he hallucinate about cats from the past...?

"Willowpaw," Robinpaw whispered.

"R-Robinpaw? What's wrong?" asked Willowpaw, looking worried.

"Willowpaw, who are the leaders and deputies of each Clan?"

"Erm..." Willowpaw looked a little confused, but she answered nonetheless. "Leopardstar's our leader, and Mistyfoot's the deputy. In WindClan it's Onestar and Ashfoot, in ThunderClan it's Firestar and Brambleclaw, and in ShadowClan it's Blackstar and Russetfur."

Robinpaw's head was spinning. "And the medicine cats?"

"Well, there's me and Mothwing for us, RiverClan, then there's Barkface and Kestrelpaw for WindClan, along with Littlecloud for ShadowClan, and Leafpool and this complete _mousebrain _Jaypaw for ThunderClan. Jaypaw's blind, and he gets _so_ annoyed if I even try to _help _him! I mean, it's not my fault if he's a bad-tempered furball, is it?"

Robinpaw was barely listening. Firestar. The kittypet. Saved the forest. Leopardstar. The fiery she-cat. Gave her Clan to Tigerstar temporarily. Onestar. The young leader. Had to prove that he was worthy when Tallstar died. Blackstar. The hostile one. Used to be a rogue.

These were all names of leaders that he had heard the elders speak about when he was a kit. There was no way that they were still alive right now. But...

He had to get to the bottom of this. He had to find out who the cats from each Clan were.

"Leopardstar!" Robinpaw yowled. The spotted golden tabby turned.

"Robinpaw!" she exclaimed. "You remembered my name!"

"Leopardstar, _please_ may I go to the Gathering?"

The RiverClan leaders' tail flicked in concern. "I'm not sure that's advisable, Robinpaw," she mewed sharply. "Copperpaw's told me that you knocked your head and can't remember much."

"I'm fine, honestly," Robinpaw babbled, forgetting that he was talking to a legendary RiverClan leader. "Um... let's see..." _Oh, why didn't I listen to Swiftfoot's stories more often? _he thought desperately. "There's... erm... Squirrelflight! She's a ThunderClan she-cat, and she was one of the cats that found this territory! But Brambleclaw - the ThunderClan deputy - he went with her! And... Oh! Crowfeather! He's a dark grey WindClan tom! He has a mate, Nightcloud, and a son, Breeze..." Robinpaw stopped, trying to recall Swiftfoot's words. Would Crowfeather's son be a warrior or an apprentice?

"Breezepaw, yes," Leopardstar nodded. "Well, Robinpaw, it certainly looks as though your memory is returning. I see no reason to bring this up with the other leaders at the Gathering tonight. Very well, Robinpaw. You may go to the Gathering."


	6. In Which Robinpaw Has A Shock

**DISCLAIMER: ****我不擁有戰士**** (Traditional Chinese for 'I don't own Warriors!')**

Four

Leopardstar hesitated before she crossed the blackened, fallen tree that led to the Gathering island. With a shiver, Robinpaw remembered that it wasn't so long ago from this time that StarClan had sent the lightning to make this tree fall and kill Mudclaw, the WindClan cat who had betrayed his Clan.

"Scared?" teased Copperpaw.

"No!" hissed Robinpaw. "I'm fine."

This was a lie, however. This would be his first Gathering - he hadn't been to one in the present day, either. And he would be meeting cats he knew would grow to be legends among cats.

"Don't give away too much," Pinefur warned him.

"Yes," agreed Copperpaw's mentor, Duskfur, a brown tabby she-cat. "But listen. Listen to the other Clan's weaknesses! They may be useful once the moon has waned."

Robinpaw nodded as the two she-cats padded away.

"This is weird..." muttered Copperpaw. "Who are we supposed to talk to?"

"Shall we find some other apprentices?" suggested Robinpaw.

"Look - there's one." Copperpaw waved her tail towards a golden tabby tom with the scent of ThunderClan on him.

"Lionblaze!" gasped Robinpaw in astonishment. "That's one of the three!"

"The... three?" Copperpaw looked confused.

Robinpaw froze. Lionblaze probably wouldn't be a warrior yet - and no cat would know yet about the prophecy given to Firestar; '_There will be three, kin of your kin, who have the power of the stars in thier paws._'

"Sorry..." Robinpaw mewed hastily. "Just... recovering from the amnesia, I suppose. And I was thinking, maybe his name is Lion...paw? His pelt is golden, after all."

"Maybe..." Copperpaw still looked a little confused, but fortunately at that moment, Leopardstar called the Gathering to order.

"Cats of all Clans!" she yowled, her spotted pelt glowing almost silver in the moonlight. "Firestar wishes to speak with you first."

Robinpaw barely suppressed a gasp of astonishment as Firestar, one of the most famous cat in the whole of Clan history, stepped forward.

"T-That's Firestar!" the tortoiseshell and white tom squeaked.

Copperpaw nodded, her green eyes round. "So that's the kittypet..."

"...strange cat has requested entry into ThunderClan territory, and spoken with our medicine cats, Leafpool and Jaypaw," Firestar was saying. He looked over at a small light brown tabby with amber eyes, white paws and a white chest. Robinpaw's eyes widened as he recognized the soft-spoken Leafpool. She nodded and started to speak.

"He introduced himself as Sol," Leafpool mewed. "And he told us that there would soon be a time where the sun would be covered."

Robinpaw glanced at his 'sister'. Her green eyes were fixed on Leafpool, shock obvious in them.

_This must be the time of covered sun that the elders always talk about! _Robinpaw thought, his heart thudding. _StarClan couldn't speak to the cats to tell them that it was coming... this was... maybe... I _have_ gone back in time! _

This thought worried Robinpaw very much. Why had he gone back in time? Was it StarClan's doing? But no - Robinpaw remembered Brackentail's words that StarClan were growing ever distant.

How had he travelled back in time? It was unheard of. No cat had ever time-travelled before...

Maybe he could slip away from the Gathering and try to speak to StarClan at the Moonpool. It was a risk... this was the StarClan of the past - the present day StarClan probably hadn't even been _born_ yet! But at least he would be trying.

He glanced at Copperpaw again. Her horrified eyes were still fixed on the ThunderClan medicine cat, drinking in every word that she was saying. She surely wouldn't notice if he slipped away?

Stepping as softly as he could on the dead leaves that littered the ground, Robinpaw dodged around a tawny she-cat and hurried across the blackened tree.

***

The plains of WindClan were bleached silver as Robinpaw followed the gurgling of the Moonpool stream, guilty about what he was doing. Leopardstar would be disappointed... but then again, she needed never find out. And furthermore, Leopardstar wasn't even his _leader_. So what was he doing, feeling more loyal to her than to Ravenstar?

Padding into the cavern as quickly as possible, Robinpaw bent his head swiftly and drank some of the star-spangled water. Closing his eyes, he waited.

Nothing happened. Robinpaw opened his eyes a crack, then they flew open in relief. He was no longer at the Moonpool, but in his camp.

But there was something wrong. The camp was deserted...

"StarClan?" he asked tentatively. "A-are you there?"

"Yes," mewed a deep voice. A huge, light coloured tabby tom with a twisted jaw walked out of one of the dens and smiled. "We are here. Greetings, brave Robinpaw. I am Crookedstar."

"W-why am I brave? Crookedstar, do you know what's happened to me? I... I don't belong in this time!"

"We know," mewed a silvery voice. A silver tabby she-cat swam into view before his eyes. "Robinpaw, you were chosen."

Robinpaw's breath caught in his throat. "Chosen?"

The silver tabby nodded. "The ancient cats of StarClan - that is, me, my father, Crookedstar, my daughter, Feathertail, and some others - needed a strong, loyal apprentice that could be reincarnated."

Robinpaw realized who this must be - Silverstream - but he was more worried about what she was saying.

"Reincarnated?" he whispered. "You mean, I'm a reincarnation of a cat called Robinpaw? From the _past_?"

Crookedstar nodded. "Robinpaw was the perfect cat. Even better, he was descended from River."

"River? As in, the first RiverClan…?" Robinpaw's mouth went dry. "But why? Why did you need... me?"

"Because we knew that our power would fail at some time," Silverstream replied. "StarClan's power is beginning to fail right now. The sun _will_ be covered soon, and we can do nothing to warn the Clans of it. By the time you - the you that has been reincarnated - are born, we will barely have enough power left to tell the Clans of even the most important things."

"But why can you contact me now?" asked Robinpaw.

"You seem to be an exception to the rule," Crookedstar explained. "We can always contact you with no problem. Another thing that makes you so desirable to be the chosen cat."

The weight of what these cats were asking him to do weighed on Robinpaw's shoulders heavily. "So what can I do about it?"

Silverstream blinked at him sympathetically. "As for that, we have no idea."


	7. In Which Copperpaw Has A Shock

**DISCLAIMER: Δεν είμαι κύριος των πολεμιστών! (Greek for 'I don't own Warriors!')**

Five

Robinpaw jerked awake. He was back at the Moonpool, his mind spinning with what he had learned.

_As for that, we have no idea._

What was he supposed to do? Find StarClan's power? But he was just an apprentice!

_As for that, we have no idea._

Robinpaw stumbled out of the cave and headed back to RiverClan territory. He wasn't sure how his paws managed to guide him back to the camp he knew so well... but it was so _different_ to what he knew.

"Where have you been?" hissed Copperpaw into his ear as soon as he entered camp.

"D-did anyone miss me?" Robinpaw managed to ask.

Copperpaw shook her russet furred head. "Only me. But I was _so _close to going to Leopardstar. What were you playing at?"

"There was something I needed to know..." Robinpaw mumbled.

"What was it?"

"N-nothing..."

"Then why do you look like you've just been attacked by a badger, only without the claw marks?" hissed Copperpaw.

Robinpaw blinked. This cat obviously cared about him... or the _real _him, he thought resentfully. Which was more than he could say for Brightpaw.

"Will you swear by StarClan not to tell any cat?" he whispered.

Copperpaw looked confused. "Of course, I'm your sister."

_But you're not! _Robinpaw wanted to yowl. "Okay, come with me."

Robinpaw lead the puzzled Copperpaw out of camp.

"You two!" a voice called. Robinpaw cursed inwardly as he recognized the voice of Pinefur. "Where are you going?" the short furred she-cat asked curiously.

"Erm... hunting," Robinpaw invented. "The Clan's low on prey, and, um..."

"Okay," Pinefur nodded. "Don't come back without any prey!"

Robinpaw let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. "That was close," he muttered, before darting out of camp before any other cat could catch them.

"Robinpaw, what's the hurry?" panted Copperpaw as the two apprentices sped through RiverClan territory.

"I don't want any cat to catch us!" Robinpaw replied.

"Catch _us_? I thought we were hunting!"

Robinpaw shook his head. "I just told Pinefur that to get rid of her!"

Copperpaw gasped and stopped. Robinpaw turned, also stopping.

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

"That's against the warrior code!" breathed Copperpaw. "This must be something pretty special..."

Robinpaw nodded solemnly. His eyes darted left and right to check that no patrols were approaching.

"Copperpaw," he mewed, breathing rather fast. Then he gulped. "This is kind of big."

"Well, spit it out!" the dark ginger she-cat urged him. "You look like you have a prey-bone stuck in your throat!"

Robinpaw nodded.

"Well, the thing is... Copperpaw, I am not from... this time."

Copperpaw blinked. "W-what?"

"I'm not who you think I am. I mean, I _am _Robinpaw, but not the Robinpaw that _you_ know. I'm from the... future."

"The future?" whispered Copperpaw, her green eyes large. "You mean... you're not..."

Robinpaw shook his head. "I am a reincarnation of the Robinpaw that is your brother."

Copperpaw took a shuddering gasp. "This isn't a joke?"

Robinpaw shook his head wordlessly.

"I thought you did seem kind of... at the Gathering... that ThunderClan apprentice..." Copperpaw muttered, half to herself.

"I know. I... I'm sorry, Copperpaw."

Copperpaw shook her head. "I don't blame you. Of course, it isn't your fault. But... Robinpaw... if you're a..." she blinked several times, "_reincarnation_, w-where's my brother?"

Robinpaw's heart leaped to his throat. "I... I don't know," he admitted. Where had StarClan sent his former self?

Copperpaw sat down. "This is the strangest thing that has ever happened to me," she joked weakly.

"Me too."

"So... StarClan told you all this?" Copperpaw asked.

Robinpaw nodded. "Silverstream and Crookedstar. And, Copperpaw," he added, suddenly worried, "you won't tell any cat, will you?"

"Of course not," Copperpaw shook her head. "You may not be my brother, but you're still Robinpaw."

She blinked at him in a friendly way, but Robinpaw could see her eyes were misted with sadness. A painful lump formed in his throat, and he scuffed the ground with his paws.

"So, what's it like?" whispered Copperpaw. Robinpaw knew that she was attempting to change the subject. "The future, I mean. Are there more Twolegs?"

Robinpaw shook his head. "It's a lot like now. Only..." He hesitated. Should he tell Copperpaw about why he was sent to this time?

"Only?" Copperpaw pressed him.

"Only..." mewed Robinpaw slowly. "There are a lot of famous cats in this time."

_No_, mewed his inner voice. _This is your situation. You must deal with it on your own._


	8. In Which Robinpaw Is Punished

**DISCLAIMER: ****私は戦士を所有しない****! (Japanese for 'I don't own Warriors!')**

Six

Robinpaw followed Copperpaw slowly back to camp. They were both in silence as they crossed the camp boundaries, until Copperpaw froze, staring straight ahead.

"Oh no!" she mouthed.

"What? What?" mewed Robinpaw wildly, spinning around until he came face to face with Blackclaw.

"_So_," he mewed coldly, bearing down upon the two apprentices. "_So_."

Robinpaw would have dearly loved to mew, 'so what?' but he held his tongue and met the smoky black tom's cold gaze respectfully.

"I-I'm sorry, Blackclaw!" Copperpaw mewed, hanging her head.

Robinpaw suddenly realized that he had not brought back any prey.

"Come with me," mewed Blackclaw, turning away and flicking his tail, signalling them to follow.

Robinpaw followed, not daring to meet Copperpaw's eyes. They had disobeyed a direct order from a warrior... this would not bode well with Leopardstar.

"Blackclaw, what's going on?" a soft voice mewed. Robinpaw felt a flare of hope in his chest as he recognized Mistyfoot's voice, but it was strangled almost at once - fair deputy or not, no cat would accept any excuse for what had happened.

"These two," Blackclaw flicked his tail contemptuously at the two apprentices, "disobeyed the warrior code when they were _specifically asked _by Pinefur to bring back prey. I'm taking them to Leopardstar."

"Hmm." Mistyfoot frowned. "Leopardstar's out on a patrol. She said something about... meeting with Onestar? But she won't be back until sunhigh."

Alarm engulfed Robinpaw. According to the elders' tales, RiverClan and WindClan had joined forces and battled with ShadowClan and ThunderClan, and then the sun was covered. It looked like Leopardstar was already getting friendly with Onestar... Robinpaw didn't have much time.

"So what am I supposed to do with these two?" spat Blackclaw in annoyance, jerking Robinpaw out of his thoughts. His eyes glinted. "You two - no more warrior training for eight sunrises. You can look after the elders instead."

"What? But-" Copperpaw looked crestfallen, but Mistyfoot silenced her with a warning flick of her tail before turning to Blackclaw.

"Blackclaw, last time I checked, _I _was the deputy of RiverClan, not you." The grey she-cat's voice was level, but her eyes flashed like blue fire. Blackclaw hissed softly before stalking away, muttering under his breath.

Copperpaw looked up at the deputy with hopeful green eyes, but Mistyfoot's gaze did not soften.

"You two both know that was against the warrior code, don't you?"

Robinpaw's mind was still working furiously, but he still managed to murmur, "Yes."

"Especially you, Robinpaw. Pinefur is your mentor, you should have known better than to disobey her."

"I'm sorry, Mistyfoot," mewed Robinpaw.

"'Sorry' fills no bellies," Mistyfoot told them sternly. "Take your share of fresh-kill to the elders. They will eat it today. Then go to your mentors and ask them what your punishment should be."

Robinpaw ducked his head swiftly and shot away, Copperpaw hot on his heels.

"Whew!" gasped Copperpaw, as they approached the fresh-kill pile. "I thought we were crowfood!"

Robinpaw nodded and picked up a fish. "Me too," he admitted, his words slightly muffled. "Let's take this to... erm... no, wait, I know this one..."

"Stonestream, Heavystep and Swallowtail," supplied Copperpaw. "This is really odd, you know. Telling you who everyone is."

Robinpaw murmured his agreement, but could not say any more as the three elders were in earshot.

The tortoiseshell and white apprentice bent his head and deposited the prey next to a dark tabby. Copperpaw imitated him and they backed out of the den, the elders' eyes burning into them.

"Wow, they're not very friendly," whispered Robinpaw.

"Well, they _are _elders," replied Copperpaw fairly. "And we _did_ break the warrior code."

"I suppose so," Robinpaw sighed. "But Swiftfoot always seemed much friendlier."

"Swiftfoot? Was he an elder in your time?"

Robinpaw nodded, a lump rising in his throat as he thought of the russet coloured tom. "We'd better go and find Pinefur and Duskfur."

***

"So tell me about your Clan," mewed Copperpaw as she padded next to Robinpaw. They were being punished by having to hunt for the Clan every sunrise for the next moon.

"Well... our leader is called Ravenstar," Robinpaw mewed. "He's black with amber eyes, and he hasn't been leader very long. Then our deputy is a blue-black tom called Rainfur. Neither of them like me very much," he admitted, hanging his head.

"Neither of them like you?" Copperpaw echoed in surprise.

Robinpaw shook his head. "No cat likes me very much. Especially not... especially not Brightpaw and Leopardpaw."

"Why don't they like you?" asked Copperpaw, puzzled. "You're a very likeable cat."

Robinpaw blinked in gratitude, a lump swelling in his throat. No cat had ever told him that before… it was a nice feeling. Perhaps this was what it felt like to have a _real_ sister… "Well, they think I'm a grumpy furball, actually. Brightpaw's my sister, and she's such a model apprentice - a great hunter, a perfect fighter..."

"Your _sister_?" gasped Copperpaw. "But... your _sister_?"

Robinpaw focused on the gently rippling water and deftly scooped out a fish.

"So... do none of your Clan like you?" asked Copperpaw. Robinpaw dispatched the fish with a blow to the head and looked up.

"Well... all but three," Robinpaw admitted. "Swiftfoot's one of them. He's an elder, and he tells me a lot of stories about the ancient times - sorry, I mean about _now_. The second one is our medicine cat. Brackentail. The last moonrise I was in my own time I helped him with a queen who was giving birth."

"Was she alright?" asked Copperpaw, her green eyes wide.

Robinpaw nodded, purring slightly at the memory. "Hawkfire has four healthy kits - Darkkit, Rushkit, Stonekit, and Patchkit."

"They sound like good cats," purred Copperpaw. Then she turned to Robinpaw. "So who was the last cat who does like you?"

Robinpaw gave a small sigh as he remembered the dappled apprentice, and closed his eyes to preserve the memory of her clear blue eyes. He remembered how she had been hunting with him when...

His eyes snapped open.

"Spottedpaw."


	9. In Which Robinpaw Finds The Dark Forest

**DISCLAIMER: ****나는전사를소유하지않는다****! (Korean for 'I don't own Warriors!')**

Seven

Copperpaw's jaws stretched wide in a yawn. "I think this is about as much as we're going to get," she mewed, glancing at the respectable amount of prey that she and Robinpaw had been able to catch. "Let's bring this back to camp and ask Leopardstar if we're allowed to eat. If she's there, that is."

Robinpaw mewed his agreement.

It was dusk, and the sun had risen five times since Mistyfoot had punished the two apprentices for breaking the warrior code. Since then, Robinpaw - and every other cat in the Clan - had noticed that Leopardstar had been spending an unusual amount of time in WindClan territory, talking to Onestar. Mistyfoot had ventured to ask her why she was leaving the camp so often, but the spotted leader had just snapped that it was for the good of RiverClan.

Of course, Robinpaw knew that Leopardstar was striking up a dangerous alliance with Onestar, which would lead to an eventual attack on ThunderClan, in which ShadowClan would also be involved. Robinpaw also knew that the sun would soon be covered. Silverstream was hardly allowing him to forget - she was visiting him in his dreams almost every night now, telling him ever more urgently to hurry and restore StarClan to full power.

"But how?" Robinpaw would yowl in frustration. Silverstream would then give a sad purr and fade out of sight.

These dreams were becoming ever more irritating to Robinpaw. With such a lack of information, how in StarClan's name was he supposed to help?

"Well done, you two," purred Duskfur as the two apprentices padded back into camp. "You can add that to the fresh-kill pile."

Blackclaw threw them a contemptuous look. "Hmph!"

"You may eat," Mistyfoot told them, spotting the two and padding towards them. "No, Leopardstar isn't here," she mewed as Robinpaw opened his jaws.

Copperpaw grabbed a fish and starting tearing off the flesh at once, but Robinpaw hesitated. Mistyfoot's voice was casual, but Robinpaw could detect a trace of worry underneath.

Robinpaw sighed. "I'm not hungry," he told Copperpaw. "I'm going to go and sleep. I'll see you later."

Copperpaw nodded and continued to ravenously attack her fish.

Robinpaw padded back to the apprentice den and settled in his mossy nest.

"StarClan, just stay out of my dreams for once," he sighed, before closing his eyes.

***

"Robinpaw!" hissed a voice. Robinpaw groaned.

"I thought I told you to stay away, Silverstream!"

"I cannot stay away!" hissed the silver she-cat. "This situation is growing more urgent. You are deliberately doing nothing!"

Robinpaw's amber eyes flashed. "It's hard to do anything with no clues!" he retorted.

"We thought that you would be able to figure out how to save us! We thought that you, as the chosen cat, would be better than this!"

"Well, then you were wrong, weren't you, because I can't do anything!" spat Robinpaw.

Silverstream's blue eyes narrowed. "Maybe you were the wrong choice. Maybe we should have chosen Brightpaw instead!"

The last comment pierced Robinpaw's heart like a blackthorn. "Fine!" he yowled. "Fine! Go ahead, choose Brightpaw! She's the _model_ apprentice, she can do _anything_! Saving StarClan would be as simple as killing a piece of prey to her! Whereas _me_, I'm just plain Robinpaw, Brightpaw's brother, who nobody wants, who can't do anything right!"

Feeling as though his throat was being torn out of his neck, Robinpaw measured the horrified look in Silverstream's eyes for a heartbeat with a kind of savage pleasure before turning and fleeing.

Where he was going, he neither knew nor cared. All those mousebrained StarClan cats cared about was their beloved power; they didn't care a mouse tail for him.

When Robinpaw finally stopped running, he found himself in a shadowy forest. Ferns brushed his pelt as he stepped cautiously forward. No birdsong filled the air, and no light filtered down from the canopy of leaves above.

_I know where this is_, he realized. _I'm in the Dark Forest._

But instead of the thought that he was in the resting place of so many evil cats scaring him, he felt oddly calm.

The silence engulfed him. Robinpaw sat down and tried to calm the thoughts in his mind.

_Maybe we should have chosen Brightpaw instead!_

_Maybe we should have chosen Brightpaw instead!_

_Maybe we should have chosen Brightpaw instead!_

_Maybe we should have chosen Brightpaw instead...!_

"Robinpaw."

Robinpaw turned to see a dark brown tabby tom sitting behind him, staring at him intently with ice-blue eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Robinpaw, suspicion colouring his voice.

"My name is Hawkfrost," the cat explained. "Before I died, I was a warrior of RiverClan."

"Why are you here?" Robinpaw jumped up and faced Hawkfrost. "If you're in the Dark Forest, you must be an evil cat."

A shadow passed over Hawkfrost's icy eyes. "Maybe so. If you call wanting to help all the Clans being evil."

"Wanting to-"

"Yes, wanting to help all of the Clans," answered Hawkfrost. "If you listen, I will tell you all there is to tell."

Robinpaw was still suspicious, but his curiosity overcame it. "I'm listening."

Hawkfrost opened his jaws, but before he could speak, pain exploded in every single mouse length of Robinpaw's body.

_Robinpaw, don't do it! Don't listen!_

"Spottedpaw!" Robinpaw gasped. "Spottedpaw!"

_Don't listen to Hawkfrost! Robinpaw, listen to StarClan!_

"I... Spottedpaw! Where are you?"

_Don't listen! Come back to the light! _


	10. In Which Time Begins To Run Out

**DISCLAIMER: Damn, I've run out of languages. Erm, okay, let's see... I t'nod nwo Sroirraw!(Backwardese (?) for 'I don't own Warriors!')**

Eight

"_Spottedpaw_!" Robinpaw yowled.

"Robinpaw! Robinpaw, are you-"

"Spottedpaw!"

"Now, Robinpaw, it's alright. Calm down."

"S-Spottedpaw! Help me!"

"You're fine, Robinpaw. Just open your eyes and stop flailing around."

"S-Spottedpaw?" Robinpaw whimpered, opening his eyes a crack.

"No, I'm not Spottedpaw. I'm Copperpaw."

"Copperpaw?" muttered Robinpaw, as the dark ginger she-cat came into focus. "Copperpaw..."

"Oh, good." Copperpaw looked deeply relieved. "Thank StarClan."

"I'm... I'm sorry, Copperpaw..." mewed Robinpaw groggily. "Sorry... bad dream... thought it was a good dream... but it was the worst... the worst dream..."

"It's alright," Copperpaw mewed soothingly. "As long as you're okay."

"Can I... can I tell you about my dream, Copperpaw?" Robinpaw asked, raising his amber eyes to Copperpaw's green ones.

Copperpaw looked taken aback. "A-are you sure that's good-"

"Yes," Robinpaw nodded. His dream was weighing heavily on his chest, and he needed to tell some cat. "I have to tell you."

"Then I am prepared to listen," Copperpaw mewed quietly.

"I met... I met Silverstream," mewed Robinpaw softly. "She keeps coming to me in dreams, because my role is... my role is to restore StarClan to power. That's why Robinpaw was reincarnated. It started..." he hesitated, before plunging on, "it started when the sun was covered. That was when StarClan began to lose power."

Copperpaw seemed to be taking this calmly, but Robinpaw could see a mist of worry veiling her eyes. "That's going to happen soon, isn't it?"

Robinpaw nodded, suddenly feeling like his throat was constricted. "When all four Clans are plunged into a battle unlike anything they have ever seen before..." he rasped. "All four Clans will fight. WindClan and RiverClan will attack ThunderClan, and ShadowClan will come and help ThunderClan. Then... the sun will be covered."

"And StarClan will start to lose power..." breathed Copperpaw. "Oh, Robinpaw..."

"There was more to my dream," Robinpaw went on. "Silverstream... told me that I was deliberately being unhelpful, and that maybe... maybe they should have chosen Brightpaw instead."

Copperpaw blinked at him sadly. "How could she?" the dark ginger apprentice breathed. "How _could_ she say that to you?"

"So I ran," continued Robinpaw. "I yowled at her, and then I ran. I reached... Oh, Copperpaw, I reached the Dark Forest."

"The Dark..." breathed Copperpaw to herself.

"Hawkfrost was there. He told me about how he had tried... to save the Clans. I was going to listen, but..." The knot in his throat was now so tight he could barely breathe. "But Spottedpaw stopped me."

Copperpaw hesitated, then mewed quietly, "How?"

"I'm not sure," Robinpaw whispered throatily. "I just knew that she was telling me not to listen. Don't listen to Hawkfrost, listen to StarClan. That's what she told me. But it's too late... too late..."

Copperpaw padded closer to him and then rasped him over the head with her tongue. "It's not too late," Copperpaw whispered. "And I'm going to help you."

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey...!"

The familiar call rang out. Robinpaw froze. "Leopardstar."

The two apprentices bounded out of the den and over to Leopardstar to hear what the golden she-cat was mewing about.

"...have decided to mount an attack on those soft-hearted kittypet fools that call themselves ThunderClan!" Leopardstar yowled. "First, WindClan will attack, then split into three separate groups and weaken them. Then we shall step in as backup. As of tonight, ThunderClan shall be no more!"

"No!" whispered Robinpaw. "Copperpaw, there's not much time! We have until sunrise tomorrow! That's when the sun vanishes!"

***

"Right, tell me _everything _you remember," Copperpaw mewed urgently.

"Um... This is definitely one that Swiftfoot told me lots of times..." Robinpaw paced back and forth, trying to remember. "'Cause his great-grandfather was an apprentice in it…" He allowed himself a purr. "Isn't that weird? An elder of my time is probably an apprentice in camp right now."

For a heartbeat, the two apprentices amused themselves with this idea.

"Maybe it's Nettlepaw," purred Copperpaw. "He _does_ seem to be getting very friendly with Minnowpaw…" She cocked her head, thinking, and then quickly shook herself. "There's no time for this! Hurry – what do you remember?"

"Erm... well, WindClan attack ThunderClan's camp, and then ThunderClan drive them off. Then WindClan split into three groups and weakened ThunderClan... then RiverClan arrived and attacked ThunderClan, and ShadowClan helped ThunderClan... Oh! This might help. Swiftfoot said that one of his ancestors saw Lionbl- Lion_paw_ attack a grey WindClan warrior and almost left him dead until a WindClan apprentice pulled him off. Just after that the sun disappeared."

"Robinpaw, that's it," mewed Copperpaw, her eyes gleaming. "_That is it_! Lionpaw was going to kill... so StarClan lost control and blotted out the sun!"

"Y-you really think so?" asked Robinpaw unsurely. It seemed slightly far-fetched to him.

"Absolutely! So all we've got to do is keep either Lionpaw or the WindClan warrior out of the battle!"

Robinpaw nodded slowly. "Lionpaw would be better... I mean, just because that warrior's gone, it doesn't mean he wouldn't try and kill some other cat."

"Do you think... Do you think we could sneak into the ThunderClan camp and hurt Lionpaw so badly that he couldn't go to the battle?"

Robinpaw hesitated for a heartbeat. Then a clear voice whispered in his mind.

_That's the key, Robinpaw._

"Let's get going," Robinpaw declared, watching the sun's rays sink slowly into the horizon. "There's not much time left."


	11. In Which The ThunderClan Camp Is Found

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, I really have no languages left now. I'll just go back to the ol' standby: I don't own Warriors. Maybe I can think of something more interesting next chapter.**

Nine

It was dark by the time the two apprentices reached ThunderClan territory. Copperpaw stepped on a twig, and it snapped.

"Mouse dung!" she hissed. "I could never live here! It's too enclosed!"

Robinpaw murmured his agreement, before sniffing the ground cautiously. The forest scents of ThunderClan were everywhere, and Robinpaw was acutely aware of the contrasting RiverClan scent that still clung to his and Copperpaw's pelts.

"I can still see the lake," Robinpaw whispered. "Where do you suppose we are?"

"Hmm..." Copperpaw weaved through a few trees before stopping and beckoning Robinpaw forward. "Robinpaw! Come and look at this!"

The tortoiseshell and white apprentice ducked under some low hanging branches and caught sight of what Copperpaw was staring at. It was a huge, ancient oak tree, with twisted roots that sprawled along the ground.

"That must be ThunderClan's Sky Oak!" breathed Copperpaw. "It's _huge_!"

Robinpaw nodded. "But isn't their camp somewhere near the Sky Oak? Hmm..." He opened his mouth and breathed in deeply, trying to catch the mingling ThunderClan scents. "I think the scent is stronger here..."

"Careful!" mewed Copperpaw, trying to keep her voice low as Robinpaw padded carefully forwards.

"Look!" Robinpaw's eyes gleamed as he pushed through a dense thorn bush and peered down into a stone hollow. There were obvious dens dotted about, and Robinpaw could even locate a fresh-kill pile.

They had found the ThunderClan camp.

***

"This can't be right..." Copperpaw whispered, looking terrified. "I mean, Lionpaw's going to be completely defenceless..."

"What? You were the one who suggested it!" Robinpaw was outraged.

"Shh! Shh!" whispered Copperpaw, glancing around the apprentice den furtively. "You'll wake them up!"

Robinpaw gazed at the apprentices there. There was a surprisingly large amount - five in total.

There was a grey tabby she-cat - Cinderheart, Robinpaw guessed. Well, Cinder_paw_. Next to her were two more apprentices - a reddish tabby tom and a white she-cat. They must be Foxleap and his sister Icecloud. Robinpaw shook his head and corrected himself once again. Fox_paw_. Ice_paw_.

"Robinpaw, Lionpaw's here," Copperpaw whispered, flicking her tail in the direction of the golden tabby tom Robinpaw had seen at the Gathering. Robinpaw noiselessly stepped towards him, but the black shape next to him made Robinpaw freeze.

"Hollyleaf," he whispered. Here he was, staring at an apprentice who thought she was an amazing, powerful cat, who thought she was part of the Power of Three prophecy, and who was so desperate to keep a secret that she would murder one of her own Clanmates.

"Robinpaw, what's wrong?" Copperpaw hissed. "We have to get Lionpaw out of action quickly. I think WindClan will be arriving soon!"

Robinpaw nodded, tearing his eyes away from Hollypaw and letting them rest instead on Lionpaw.

"On three, alright?" Copperpaw's voice was shaking. Robinpaw gulped and nodded.

"One..."

Robinpaw unsheathed his claws.

"Two..."

He tensed his muscles, ready to pounce.

"Three!"

The two RiverClan apprentices sprang at the sleeping ThunderClan apprentice. Robinpaw sank his teeth deep into Lionpaw's hind leg. He screeched and awoke at once.

The golden tabby apprentice shot up and flung Robinpaw and Copperpaw off him immediately. Robinpaw caught sight of his amber eyes, which were flashing with a terrible fury.

With a jolt of alarm, Robinpaw realized how foolish their plan had been. Lionpaw was one of The Three - and his power was that he was almost undefeatable in battle.


	12. In Which The Battle Starts

**DISCLAIMER: Cyri walked up to a random stranger in the street.  
"Did you know, I don't own Warriors?" Cyri said cheerfully. "And I don't gain money or whatnot from writing this fanfic."  
"What do you mean, 'this fanfic'? I'm in a fanfic?" asked the stranger, rather scared, but Cyri had already vanished in a puff of red smoke.**

Ten

With a furious battle cry, Lionpaw lashed out at Robinpaw with a hefty front paw. It connected with the side of Robinpaw's head. Dazed, Robinpaw blinked, trying not to lose consciousness, and scrambled out of the apprentice den.

"L-Lionpaw?" yawned Cinderpaw, opening her eyes. "W-what's going on?"

_Oh, great StarClan, we've woken up the apprentices! _Robinpaw panicked.

"Robinpaw!" Copperpaw yowled.

"I'll show you what happens to cats that trespass upon my territory!" Lionpaw growled, lifting Robinpaw up by the neck.

"No!" Robinpaw yowled. "Copperpaw, help me!"

The dark ginger she-cat leaped onto Lionpaw's back. He shook her off as if she were a bothersome fly. Copperpaw fell to the ground. She did not get back up.

"Copperpaw! Copperpaw, no!" yowled Robinpaw.

"Lionpaw, what are you doing?" shrieked Hollypaw, jumping up.

Robinpaw could hear sounds coming from the other dens over the pounding of his heart. Cats were beginning to emerge.

Robinpaw tried to stay completely still, realizing that any sudden movements could be a trigger in Lionpaw snapping his neck.

A growl rose from deep in Lionpaw's throat.

"No!" Robinpaw yowled again. "Don't kill me like you think about killing Heatherpaw!"

Lionpaw froze. "Heatherpaw?"

"I know, Lionpaw!" Robinpaw carried on wildly, suddenly understanding that he had hit a weak spot. "I know about your dreams! Every night, you dream about killing Heatherpaw! And as much as you hate her, you know that you love her!"

"No! I will be Heatherpaw's enemy _forever_!" growled Lionpaw.

Robinpaw dropped his voice. "Then kill me, Lionpaw. Kill me, just like you killed my sister. Just like you _know _you would never kill Heatherpaw."

Lionpaw hesitated. A black and white kit stared at Lionpaw, wide-eyed, until its mother ushered it back into the nursery.

"Lionpaw, you can't!" gasped Ashfur, a pale grey tom with darker flecks.

A grey tabby tom with blue eyes hurried out of one of the dens. In a flash, Robinpaw realized that he was blind. It was Jaypaw.

"Lionpaw! You can't use your power for this!" Jaypaw hissed in Lionpaw's ear.

"I..." Lionpaw mewed quietly. He sighed, and opened his jaws, letting Robinpaw free.

At once, Robinpaw dashed over to the motionless shape of Copperpaw.

"Oh, Copperpaw, don't die, please don't die..." he muttered.

Copperpaw gave a rasping cough. "Robinpaw?"

"Copperpaw! You're alive!"

Robinpaw glanced over at the ThunderClan cats. They were muttering amongst themselves.

"I'll be okay," Copperpaw rasped. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Robinpaw replied. He looked over at Lionpaw. "I suppose we didn't manage to injure him, then," he sighed, his heart sinking.

"Well..." Copperpaw mewed roughly, "now I think about it, he might feel... guilty?"

"Guilty..." muttered Robinpaw. Then two pieces seemed to click together in his mind. "Y-you're right! Do you think... he might not risk the battle because of Heatherpaw?"

"We can only watch and-" Copperpaw broke off, turning her head and scenting the breeze.

Robinpaw sniffed the air. It was thick with ThunderClan scents, but underneath...

"WindClan!" he whispered. Shadowy shapes were appearing on the horizon.

The lithe warriors silently made their way through the trees, and noiselessly slunk into the ThunderClan camp.

A tortoiseshell she-cat gave a cry of alarm. "WindClan are invading!"

As the ThunderClan cats hurled themselves into a frenzy of snapping jaws and flashing claws, Robinpaw's eyes darted around, searching out Lionpaw. The golden apprentice was battling two warriors with a fierce glint in his amber eyes.

_No! _Robinpaw thought in alarm. _He's still battling the WindClan warriors!_

He turned back to Copperpaw. "Can you walk?" he asked her.

"I... I think so," she mewed shakily. "I've twisted my paw, but I can stand on it."

"Good. I want you to go back to the RiverClan camp, _now_. Tell Leopardstar you can't battle because you've got a bellyache or something."

"But-"

"No 'buts', just _go_!" Robinpaw urged her, before leaping into the fray.

"Stop!" a yowl rang out. It was Firestar, up on the Highledge, his eyes glinting with fury.

Robinpaw snatched the opportunity to seek out Lionpaw. Lionpaw was leading some ThunderClan elders and queens into Firestar's den on the Highledge, but he had stopped and was glaring at Onestar, digging his claws into the loose rock as though he would like nothing better than to sink his claws into the WindClan leader's throat.

Firestar had stopped speaking to Onestar. The small brown tom narrowed his eyes and flicked his tail to his warriors. To Robinpaw's utter amazement, the WindClan warriors began to filter out of the camp.

Without wasting a heartbeat, Robinpaw soundlessly leaped after the skinny WindClan warriors, keeping at a safe distance.

After following them for some way, Robinpaw noticed the WindClan scents split off into three groups.

_Just like Leopardstar said,_ he realized. His Clan would be arriving soon.

***

"Stupid brambles!" hissed Rippletail, stopping to untangle herself yet again.

Mosspelt purred slightly in amusement, but then her ears swivelled around as she heard a noise. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Beechfur.

"That rustling."

"Everything rustles in this dumb place," shrugged Beechfur.

"I suppose so," Mosspelt mewed, still feeling a little uneasy.

Reedwhisker tripped and a whole bramble bush rattled.

"Could you make any more noise, Reedwhisker?" hissed Mosspelt in annoyance.

"Shut up, Mosspelt! You're the one who yelped like a kit when you fell down that rabbit hole."

Mosspelt hissed in irritation at the memory. "Well, this is nothing like RiverClan territory."

"If you two don't stop fighting you're going to alert a ThunderClan patrol!" hissed Rippletail. "And I don't think Leopardstar would be too happy about that."

The four warriors padded on in silence for a moment before a yowl sliced the air.

"What was that?" asked Beechfur in a hushed voice.

A golden tabby apprentice leaped out of the bushes, fury etched on his face, every hair on his pelt bristling.

"Ha! It's just an apprentice," Reedwhisker sneered.

"I'll make you take your words back," the apprentice snarled, preparing to spring.

"_No_!" yowled another voice.

A tortoiseshell and white shape burst out of the bushes and barrelled into the ThunderClan apprentice. "You - can't - do this! StarClan - block - sun - all - your - fault!"

Rippletail gasped as she recognized the pelt and voice.

"_Robinpaw_?"


	13. In Which Tragedy Strikes

**DISCLAIMER: Cyri dashed up to Robinpaw.  
"Robinpaw!" Cyri yelled. "I don't own Warriors! And I hope you get back to Spottedpaw soon!"  
Robinpaw looked afraid. "Aaah! Get away from me, you crazy Twoleg! Copperpaw, save yourself!"**

Eleven

"It's you!" Lionpaw was taken aback by the sudden attack.

Robinpaw's mind was in a frenzied whirl. He knew that if he let Lionpaw attack the RiverClan cats, Heatherpaw would try to stop him, and...

The tortoiseshell and white apprentice knew that the only reason he wasn't already wounded badly was because Lionpaw had been surprised by his attack. But he was quickly getting over that - there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

He knew that his only chance was to flee.

"Reedwhisker - Mosspelt - Rippletail - Beechfur!" Robinpaw panted, dodging a blow from Lionpaw's unsheathed claws that could have easily claimed his life. "_Run_!"

The four warriors didn't need telling twice. Reedwhisker, Rippletail, and Beechfur dashed through a nearby bramble thicket at once, but Mosspelt glanced back.

"Be careful," she whispered, before following her Clanmates.

Robinpaw jumped up, shaking scraps of dead leaves from his pelt.

"You're crowfood," snarled Lionpaw, his amber eyes flashing.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Robinpaw hissed, before turning and racing away.

He was painfully aware of how close Lionpaw was - Robinpaw could even hear his breathing. Veering away from the Sky Oak, Robinpaw saw the lake looming nearer and nearer, but he kept running, with no idea why...

Opening his mouth to take a ragged breath, Robinpaw plunged paws-first into the freezing lake. Then it hit him.

Lionpaw was a ThunderClan cat. Robinpaw was a RiverClan cat.

_Lionpaw couldn't swim._

Robinpaw's paws kneaded underneath the rippling surface of the water, watching Lionpaw spit furiously.

"Looks like we've come across water!" Robinpaw purred with laughter.

Lionpaw looked up, and Robinpaw's eyes widened at the burning flame of hatred in the ThunderClan apprentice's eyes.

"And you think that's going to stop me?" growled Lionpaw in a dangerously low voice.

Just before the golden tabby pounced Robinpaw realized that he was in danger.

He swam furiously to the shore and scrambled away into the trees, not even waiting to shake the water from his pelt.

Robinpaw headed blindly towards RiverClan territory, knowing that there would be no fighting there.

He dashed past Dawnflower, lying motionless on the floor, Mintfur, battling two ShadowClan warriors at once, and Nettlepaw, who mewed, "Robinpaw, what...?"

_I can't tell if we're winning or losing... but that doesn't bother me right now. What does bother me is..._

"Heatherpaw!" snarled Lionpaw's voice behind him.

"_No_!"

Robinpaw knew that he should have taken the opportunity to escape, but this was exactly what he had been trying to avoid. Skidding around, he caught a glimpse of Lionpaw, whose eyes were narrowing, and Heatherpaw, whose light brown fur was bristling.

Heatherpaw's head whipped around, and her blue eyes locked with Robinpaw's for a heartbeat. A flash of understanding passed between them before the WindClan apprentice bowed her head to Lionpaw.

"Goodbye, Lionpaw," she mewed formally, before ducking away through the trees.

"That had something to do with you, didn't it?" Lionpaw's head snapped around to Robinpaw's. The tortoiseshell and white tom felt fear pulse through him. He hadn't thought that Lionpaw could get any angrier. But he was wrong.

For the third time that night, Robinpaw was darting through the many trees in ThunderClan territory, Lionpaw hot on his paws.

But he was growing weary. One cat can only run for so long... But Robinpaw would not give up. Putting on a new spurt of determination, the RiverClan apprentice's paws thrummed on the ground as he ran.

But as he gulped in the air, suddenly, without warning, the overwhelming scent of Spottedpaw hit the roof of his mouth.

He stopped abruptly.

"Spottedpaw?" he whispered.

A heartbeat later, Lionpaw had attacked him with a screech of fury.

Robinpaw's paws battered uselessly on Lionpaw's underbelly as the powerful apprentice pinned him down.

"Now there's no escape," he snarled in Robinpaw's ear.

Robinpaw was on the verge of giving up... Lionpaw leaned in to deliver the killing bite... Robinpaw was going to die... Spottedpaw's scent was the last thing he would ever know... He closed his eyes, bracing himself for death...

All at once, Lionpaw's weight lifted off him. Robinpaw opened one of his eyes.

Copperpaw was slashing her claws across Lionpaw's muzzle, and the golden apprentice was spitting in pain.

"Copperpaw?" gasped Robinpaw.

The dark ginger she-cat winced in pain from her wrenched shoulder. Lionpaw immediately turned and sank his jaws into Copperpaw's injured shoulder. She yowled in pain, and Lionpaw bit down harder. Copperpaw's yowl turned into a terrible screech before she fell silent and hit the ground as a mass of dark ginger fur.

Before Robinpaw could do anything, Lionpaw attacked Copperpaw's throat.

"One less cowardly apprentice in the forest," he spat, before disappearing through the trees.

Robinpaw's insides seemed to have turned to ice. He couldn't move a muscle as Copperpaw's lifeblood flowed steadily out of her neck and soaked his paws.

After a couple of heartbeats, the tortoiseshell and white apprentice couldn't hold it in any more. He let out a howl of grief that reverberated around the forest.

Leopardstar rushed out of the trees.

"R-Robinpaw, what-" she mewed, then fell silent as she saw Copperpaw's body. "No... StarClan, no!"

Robinpaw couldn't say anything. He padded up to the fallen apprentice and pushed his nose into her fur.

"She was a worthy apprentice..." Leopardstar murmured. "And she will be accepted into StarClan with her warrior name."

Robinpaw didn't move as Leopardstar recited the words.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and has given up her life in service of her Clan. Let StarClan recieve her as a warrior. Let StarClan receive her by the name... of Copperwhisker."

Leopardstar gently bent her head and rested her muzzle briefly on Copperwhisker's lifeless ginger head.

"Copperwhisker..." murmured Robinpaw. He lifted his head and, for the last time, began to share tongues with his faithful, finally beaten sister.


	14. In Which Much Is Explained

**DISCLAIMER: Cyri floated up to StarClan, and quickly yelled at the first cat, "I don't own Warriors!"  
Before the cat even had time to turn around, Cyri was gone.  
"What's wrong, Spottedleaf?" asked Bluestar curiously.  
"I think I need to stop looking into Firestar's dreams... It's doing funny things to my head..."**

Twelve

Heavystep and Swallowtail carried Copperwhisker's body back to camp after Robinpaw finally stepped away. The battle had ended after Firestar and Onestar had each lost a life fighting with each other. They had agreed to settle their argument at the next Gathering.

"It's okay." Minnowpaw pressed herself comfortingly against Robinpaw's side.

"I just... can't believe she's gone," mewed Robinpaw in a hollow voice.

"It's natural," soothed the grey and white she-cat. "You'll get over it soon. At least you weren't responsible for her death." Her mew had turned bitter. "Remember, when I was a kit? I dared my littermates to drink the Twoleg stuff. Pebblepaw lived, but my sister..."

"But it _was _my fault," mewed Robinpaw miserably, not looking up. "If I hadn't stopped when I smelled-" He halted. He had revealed too much already. "Never mind."

But his mind was off Copperwhisker for the first time since her death. He had scented Spottedpaw... why? He had stopped, and then Lionpaw had attacked... then Copperwhisker... Robinpaw squeezed his eyes shut in remorse.

But when Lionpaw had killed Copperwhisker, _why _had the sun not disappeared? There were so many mysteries shrouding Copperwhisker's death.

"I'm going to have a nap," Robinpaw mumbled to Minnowpaw. She nodded sympathetically.

"Take your time."

Robinpaw settled down in his den. He glanced at his paws, still stained red with Copperwhisker's blood. A new wave of grief threatened to overwhelm him, and he quickly shut his eyes.

Sleep washed over him almost immediately, and Robinpaw opened his eyes to find himself back in RiverClan's old camp.

"Copperwhisker?" mewed Robinpaw. "Are you here?"

"Robinpaw!" cried a voice from behind him. It wasn't Copperwhisker - but it was one of the most welcome voices he could have heard.

"Spottedpaw!" Robinpaw mewed joyfully, turning to see the dappled RiverClan apprentice padding delicately towards him. "Why are you here?"

Spottedpaw's clear blue eyes shone with wisdom. "I walk with StarClan now."

Robinpaw blinked. "What? Why?"

"Because," Spottedpaw mewed. "I came with you to the past."

Robinpaw almost stopped breathing. "What?"

"We both travelled back in time when that eagle hit you, Robinpaw. But the journey killed me."

"How did the journey kill you?" whispered Robinpaw, his eyes as round as moons.

"It's no easy feat to get one cat to time-travel, Robinpaw, let alone two," Spottedpaw mewed. "I wasn't supposed to come with you. But it was hard for StarClan to target one cat when we were so close. So they couldn't stop me coming with you. But there was no cat for me to reincarnate into, so... I died."

Robinpaw could hardly believe she sounded so casual about her own death. "But why did your scent come to me at the moment when Lionpaw was chasing me? If... if you hadn't done that... Copperwhisker... Copperwhisker wouldn't..."

"I would have died anyway, Robinpaw."

Robinpaw yelped in surprise as he saw a starry, dark ginger shape materialise in front of him. "Copperwhisker!"

Copperwhisker's green eyes gazed at him warmly. "Robinpaw... it was my destiny to die."

"Your _destiny_-"

"Yes, Robinpaw, my destiny." Copperwhisker's mew had a bite of impatience in it now. "I was supposed to die to save you."

"N-no, you shouldn't have done that!" Robinpaw was alarmed. "I never wanted that to happen! It was Spottedpaw's scent that made me stop, and you had to come and save me..."

"Robinpaw, you couldn't have run forever," Spottedpaw mewed gently. "Copperwhisker knew that she had to make her sacrifice then."

"But-"

"Copperwhisker's visit to StarClan won't be long," the dappled apprentice assured him. "She will be rewarded."

Robinpaw glanced from Spottedpaw to Copperwhisker, then realised. "No..." A purr slid out of his throat.

Copperwhisker nodded. "Sandshadow's expecting Rainfur's kits. I'm going to be reincarnated in your time."

"That's amazing!" gasped Robinpaw.

"But you can never tell me," Copperwhisker mewed seriously. "I won't remember this life."

Robinpaw nodded, understanding something. "You mean... I'm going _back_?"

Spottedpaw nodded. "There was no necessity for us to cover the sun and use up all of our power. Robinpaw... you succeeded."

"But... wait a second. There's something that I don't quite understand..." mewed Robinpaw slowly. "Lionpaw killed Copperwhisker. Shouldn't that mean the sun would be covered?"

"We didn't guess completely right on that one, Robinpaw," Copperwhisker explained. "It wasn't Lionpaw nearly killing Heatherpaw and Crowfeather that made StarClan cover the sun... it was that there was absolutely no justice or meaning to the battle in any cat's feelings at that moment. Your momentary act of brotherly love for me saved StarClan."


	15. In Which Robinpaw Returns To The Future

**DISCLAIMER: "I don't own Warriors!" Cyri yelled at Robinpaw.  
"I don't care. I'm too depressed," mumbled Robinpaw. Cyri frowned.  
"Aww... It's no fun when he doesn't react..."**

Thirteen

"Robinpaw. Robinpaw, wake up."

"Wh-what's going on?" Robinpaw opened his eyes groggily. There was a great pain in the back of his head. "Ouch..."

"Will he be okay, Brackentail?" asked a worried voice.

"Brackentail?" yelped Robinpaw.

_Does that mean... I'm back in the past?_

"Robinpaw!" mewed a voice. Robinpaw blinked, and a brownish-grey shape swam into view.

"Brackentail?" mumbled Robinpaw.

"It's okay! He's alive!" Brackentail reported.

"Wh-what about Spottedpaw?" mewed another voice fearfully. There was a pause.

"She hunts with StarClan now," Brackentail murmured.

A wail echoed around Robinpaw, and as more shapes appeared in his vision he realised that he was, indeed, back in his own time. And it seemed that only a few heartbeats had passed since the eagle had hit him.

Brackentail was in the patrol, as was Dawnflower and Thornfoot. Silverblaze, Wildpoppy and their apprentices Rockpaw and Clawpaw were huddled around Spottedpaw's body.

"What about the dying apprentice ceremony?" asked Rockpaw in a hushed voice. "Can't we use that, and give her the warrior name that she deserves?"

"Maybe," mewed Dawnflower in a heavy voice. "Perhaps Ravenstar will agree to perform the ceremony on her."

***

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and has given up her life in service of her Clan. Let StarClan recieve her as a warrior. Let StarClan receive her by the name of Spottedstorm."

Robinpaw bent his head as he heard Ravenstar utter the words of the ceremony. It was the second time in two days that he had heard the dying apprentice ceremony, he realised.

Brackentail brushed his tail along Robinpaw's flank reassuringly. Robinpaw turned to the medicine cat and blinked gratefully.

As Bramblepaw, Foxbramble, and Dawnflower, Spottedstorm's brother, mentor, and mother, laid down beside her body to hold vigil for the fallen she-cat, Ravenstar mewed, "Wait!"

The RiverClan cats turned, surprised.

"I have one last ceremony to perform," he mewed. "Silverblaze, Wildpoppy - do you feel your apprentices are able?"

"Of course," Silverblaze mewed in surprise, as Wildpoppy nodded.

Ravenstar nodded, flicking his tail to Rockpaw and Clawpaw. "Good."

The two brown apprentices cast a glance at each other, eyes widening in excitement.

"Rockpaw, and Clawpaw," yowled Ravenstar, as the two apprentices climbed up to where he was standing. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," mewed Rockpaw breathlessly.

"I do," echoed Clawpaw, tail twitching with excitement.

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Rockpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rockclaw. StarClan honours your strength and determination, and welcomes you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Ravenstar rested his muzzle on Rockclaw's head. The new warrior licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Now, Clawpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Clawfoot. StarClan honours your thoughtfulness and stability, and welcomes you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

"Rockclaw! Clawfoot! Rockclaw! Clawfoot!" the Clan chanted. Robinpaw lifted his head to chant, too - new warriors were good news.

"In tradition with our ancestors, new warriors must sit vigil in silence for one night in the camp," mewed Ravenstar.

Rockclaw nodded solemnly, and Clawfoot copied him.

As the two new warriors left to settle themselves into the middle of the camp, Robinpaw reflected on how odd it was to be back in his own time. He wondered if Lionpaw had any remorse for killing Copperwhisker... The thought made him shudder.

Thinking of the dark ginger she-cat, Robinpaw remembered what she had said about being reincarnated. He shot a glance at Sandshadow - she and the Clan deputy, Rainfur, were sharing tongues outside the warriors den. Sandshadow's belly seemed the tiniest bit rounder, Robinpaw thought.

"Hi, Robinpaw."

"Oh, hi, Brackentail," mewed Robinpaw, turning to see the brownish-grey tom. As he looked at the medicine cat, he remembered the last time he had seen Mothwing and Willowpaw, the previous RiverClan medicine cats. Willowpaw had been dressing one of Duskfur's wounds with marigold at the battle.

_Do I _miss_ the past? _Robinpaw wondered.

"I noticed that you were looking at Sandshadow," mewed Brackentail curiously.

Robinpaw nodded. "Do you think she's expecting kits?" he asked innocently.

Brackentail looked startled by the sudden question. "Oh, well, um..." He gazed closely at the dark ginger she-cat. "Well, it's sort of hard to tell, even for a medicine cat, but it looks like she is, yes."

"It just looked like she was." Robinpaw twitched his whiskers guiltily.

"That was clever, Robinpaw," Brackentail mewed, his eyes closely scrutinising the tortoiseshell and white apprentice. "You seem to have an eye for this kind of thing."

"Do I?"

Brackentail nodded. "Wait here."

He disappeared into his den. A couple of heartbeats later, he reemerged, carrying several herbs in his jaws.

"Do you know what these are?" Brackentail mewed, dropping the mixed plants at Robinpaw's paws.

Robinpaw sniffed the herbs. There was a small golden flower, a furry green plant, a dark green leaf, and a few tiny, black seeds.

He recognized the small golden flower. It had a distinctive sharp scent, and he remembered Willowpaw dressing wounds with it.

"This one's marigold," he mewed promptly. "It's used to stop infection."

Brackentail blinked. "How do you know that?"

"I... I'm not sure. I just know, I suppose," Robinpaw answered uncomfortably, recalling Willowpaw and Mothwing.

"And... the other ones?" Brackentail mewed tentatively.

Robinpaw gave the other herbs a sniff. He recognized the bitter-smelling dark green leaf, too - Brackentail had given it to Hawkfire just before she had given birth to Darkkit.

"Borage leaf?" he mewed slowly. "I think it's something to do with giving birth."

Brackentail nodded. "It's used to increase the milk supply of nursing queens."

He said nothing as Robinpaw inhaled the tempting aroma of the furry green plant.

"Catnip!" Robinpaw purred. "And... I think that this last one is poppy seed."

Brackentail purred, too. "Right! Catnip is the best remedy there is for greencough, and poppy seeds make cats sleep more easily."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" mewed Robinpaw, puzzled.

Brackentail hesitated. "Well..." he mewed. "Ever since you helped Hawkfire, I've known that you really have a keen eye for remedies. And, well... I'm not going to live forever. I know this will seen like a lot to ask, and a big step from your everyday life, but..."

He swallowed nervously. "Robinpaw, would you like to become my apprentice?"


	16. In Which Robinpaw Makes His Decision

**DISCLAIMER: =tries to think of witty comment= Grrr... too many chapters means I've used up all my variations of 'I don't own Warriors'...**

Fourteen

Thoughts whirled in Robinpaw's head. All his life, he had strived to be a warrior. There was nothing to stop him being a warrior. He wanted to defend his Clan - maybe even become Clan leader one day. If he was a medicine cat, he wasn't allowed to take a _mate_, for StarClan's sake!

But this… this was a whole new path. The cat that he had loved was dead. Robinpaw remembered the joy that had flowed through him as he had helped Hawkfire give birth to her four kits. He would sleep in the medicine cat's den, and he would no longer be the subject of Brightpaw and Leopardpaw's teasing comments. Brackentail respected him. StarClan would share their secrets with him.

"I..." he started.

"You don't have to think about it right away," mewed Brackentail quickly. "I mean, this must be odd for you..."

_Medicine cat... Is this my destiny?_

"Brackentail," mewed Robinpaw hesitantly. "I... I accept."

Brackentail's whiskers quivered in surprise. It seemed that he hadn't been expecting a 'yes'. "Y-you're sure, Robinpaw? If you become a medicine cat, you won't be allowed to take a mate. It can be a hard path."

_So what? _mewed a defiant voice in Robinpaw's head. _You only ever loved one cat. Spottedstom is dead._

"I'm sure," confirmed Robinpaw. "I would like to become the medicine cat apprentice."

"_What_?" mewed a voice in disbelief. It was Icefeather. "Robinpaw, you want to follow _this_ path?"

Robinpaw lifted his chin defiantly. "Yes, Icefeather."

"But you're my apprentice!" the white she-cat mewed in horror.

"Not for much longer."

"You can't just become a medicine cat!" protested Icefeather.

"I beg to differ, Icefeather," mewed Brackentail steadily. "An apprentice can transfer to the path of a medicine cat if they wish."

Icefeather sighed. "You're my first apprentice, Robinpaw," she whispered.

Robinpaw swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, Icefeather. Maybe you can mentor one of Hawkfire's kits when they're old enough."

"I can see that I can't stop you." Icefeather closed her green eyes briefly. "Shall I alert Ravenstar?"

"That would be great," mewed Brackentail evenly.

"I never knew she liked me so much," Robinpaw mewed, as Icefeather padded away. "She always compared me to Brightpaw."

"Cats whine all the time that they could have bigger, better things," Brackentail mewed gravely. "But when the smaller thing they already have leaves them, they find that they were very fond of it after all."

***

Robinpaw stepped over a large rock by the edge of the stream. He glanced up at the bright half moon in the black sky, the warriors of StarClan dotted around it.

He and Brackentail were on the way to the Moonpool, where Robinpaw would be formally accepted as a medicine cat apprentice. He shivered with anticipation.

Brightpaw had wasted no time in sneering at him for choosing a 'soft' life.

_You'll see how soft the life of a medicine cat is when I stop you from bleeding to death, or help you give birth to your kits, or pass on an omen from StarClan, or..._

"Here comes Silverfoot," mewed Brackentail quietly, flicking his tail to a silver she-cat with a grey front paw. She carried the rancid smell of ShadowClan.

"Silverfoot." Brackentail acknowledged the ShadowClan medicine cat with a nod.

"Greetings, Brackentail." Silverfoot's green eyes rested on Robinpaw for a moment. "Ah, I see you have chosen an apprentice."

Brackentail nodded. "This is Robinpaw."

Robinpaw dipped his head formally.

Soon a forest scent reached his nose.

"ThunderClan," mewed Silverfoot, raising her muzzle to point to a brown tabby tom and a slightly smaller grey tabby.

"Are we the last here?" mewed the brown tabby anxiously as he reached them.

Silverfoot shook her head. "WindClan haven't yet arrived."

The two ThunderClan cats nodded, then the smaller cat noticed Robinpaw.

"Oh!" she mewed. "Are you Brackentail's new apprentice?"

Robinpaw nodded. "My name's Robinpaw."

"I'm Hawkeyes," the brown tabby told Robinpaw. "This is Flowerwing, my apprentice."

Robinpaw mewed a greeting.

It wasn't long before a fresh, breezy scent reached him, followed by a small brown tom.

"Wildpaw, are you alone?" mewed Hawkeyes in surprise.

Wildpaw nodded, out of breath. "F-Featherflight's tending to Heronflight. Her kits are coming."

"That's good!" mewed Flowerwing. "I hope her kits are all okay."

"Thank you," Wildpaw mewed. "I'm sure they'll all be-"

At that moment he noticed Robinpaw.

"Oh - I'm Robinpaw," the tortoiseshell and white tom mewed quickly. "I'm Brackentail's new apprentice."

"Hi, I'm Wildpaw," purred the brown tom. "I'm Featherflight's apprentice - but she's not here at the moment, as you've heard."

Robinpaw nodded and the six cats padded on.

"Flowerwing can act a bit high and mighty," mewed Wildpaw, with an amused purr, "but she's alright really. Hawkeyes is quite old, and he can act like an elder at times. Silverfoot - well, she's a ShadowClan cat, and you know their reputation. And Featherflight, my mentor, is quite quiet, but she understands most cats. Being a medicine cat is _great_, by the way. All of your Clanmates treat you with respect."

"Really?" mewed Robinpaw, a sudden image of Brightpaw and Leopardpaw worshipping him appearing in his mind. He knew that wouldn't happen _really_, but it was fun to fantasise, nevertheless.

"Yes," replied Wildpaw. "My sister, Swiftpaw, doesn't really understand why I want to be a medicine cat, but I don't really mind. She knows that I love what I do, and that means helping my Clanmates."

"Hush!" mewed Hawkeyes suddenly. "We're approaching the Moonpool!"

Wildpaw fell silent as the cats approached a cavern which the stream ran into. Silent as moonlight, they padded in.

Robinpaw stifled a gasp as he saw a pool of clear water, in which the stars were reflected.

Hawkeyes, Flowerwing, Silverfoot, and Wildpaw drew back as Brackentail sat down in the middle of the cavern.

"Robinpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Brackentail asked.

Robinpaw took a trembling breath. "It is."

"Then come forward."

Robinpaw padded up to the brownish-grey tom, and gazed at him expectantly.

"Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice," Brackentail mewed in a clear voice. "He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight, so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will." He turned to the trembling Robinpaw. "Now, crouch down and drink from the pool."

Robinpaw nodded and lapped up several mouthfuls of water. It tasted as cold as snow on his tongue.

_After this dream, I will never be the same cat again._


	17. In Which Nine Moons Pass

**DISCLAIMER: =insert disclaimer here: Example; I don't own Warriors=**

Fifteen

Robinpaw waded across the stream, holding his chin high to protect the watermint in his jaws.

It was almost nine moons since he had become the medicine cat apprentice. Brackentail was pleased with his progress, as he had been able to quickly pick up the scents of various different herbs.

As he entered the RiverClan camp, he heard the mewling of kits coming from the nursery. Hawkfire' kits had already been apprenticed, and Sandshadow's kits were almost ready for their ceremony, too.

Robinpaw's fur tingled with excitement as he glimpsed the three kits play-fighting outside the nursery. There were two black kits and one russet. Robinpaw gazed at the russet kit for a few heartbeats, knowing that Copperkit was the reincarnation of Copperwhisker.

"Ashkit, you'll never win against me!" Copperkit bared her tiny teeth playfully and bowled over her brother. Nightkit, not wanting to miss out, leaped on Ashkit's tail.

"Careful, now, kits," Sandshadow mewed, gently sweeping Nightkit and Copperkit away from Ashkit.

"When are we going to be apprentices?" squeaked Nightkit. "Hawkfire's kits were apprentices _moons_ ago."

"Soon, I hope!" called Mossears from the back of the nursery. "There's never any peace with you lot around!"

Robinpaw purred, noting his mother's round belly. He had been away gathering herbs when Copperkit, Ashkit and Nightkit were born. It seemed fitting that the first cat he helped give birth to was to be his mother.

"Ah, Robinpaw! Is that the watermint that I wanted?"

Robinpaw dropped the bundle that he was carrying in his jaws. "Yes, Brackentail."

"Well done," Brackentail purred. "We're going to need that soon."

"Why?" Robinpaw's whiskers twitched in worry. "Is some cat sick?"

"No, no, don't worry," mewed his mentor. "I just like to be well stocked up. Leafbare is approaching, and with leafbare always comes the threat of greencough."

Robinpaw mewed his agreement.

Brackentail sniffed the air. "Sunhigh has been and gone," he commented. "The dawn patrol have still not returned." There was a worried edge to his mew.

"Who was on it?"

"Rainfur, Silverblaze, Brightflame, and Stonepaw," replied Brackentail.

Robinpaw gave a non-committal grunt as his sister was mentioned. Brightflame and Leopardheart had received their warrior names less than a moon ago, but they never missed an opportunity to show off about their new status.

"There goes the... _apprentice_," Leopardheart would sneer.

"It's unlucky that he chose to be a _medicine _cat," Brightflame would mew, giving Robinpaw a sly glance. "If he hadn't, maybe he would be a warrior _now_."

"Or... maybe not."

Leopardheart and Brightflame would then purr with amusement, while Robinpaw would hold his head high and stalk away in the opposite direction, trying not to let their thorn-sharp comments aggravate him.

Brightflame and Leopardheart's sly comments were missed by the rest of the Clan. Brightflame went from being the model apprentice to the perfect warrior, with Leopardheart as her closest friend. Other cats in the Clan were even beginning to compare her to the renowned ThunderClan leader Firestar, and his best friend, Greystripe.

"Robinpaw, do you think we should alert Ravenstar?" asked Brackentail, interrupting his apprentice's thoughts.

"Oh, um, I suppose we should," Robinpaw answered, shaking his head a little to clear it. "Maybe Ravenstar will want to send out a patrol and look for them."

The words had barely left his jaws when he heard a great splashing coming from outside camp.

"Great StarClan, they'll scare all the prey from here to the Moonpool," muttered Clawfoot, pausing next to the fresh-kill pile.

The next moment, the grey shape of Stonepaw charged into camp. His flanks were heaving fitfully and his eyes were wild.

Brackentail rushed over to the apprentice. "Stonepaw, what's going on? Are you hurt?"

The grey apprentice managed to shake his head, still gasping for breath.

"We... ShadowClan border... ambush..."

Ravenstar had emerged from his den. In two short leaps he bounded across the clearing to his son.

"You were ambushed?" he mewed sharply.

Stonepaw gave a small nod, and collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. He lifted his eyes to his father.

"Rainfur is dead!" he howled.


	18. In Which Robinpaw Has Doubts

**DISCLAIMER: I say 'I don't own!' You say 'Warriors!' I don't own Warriors, no, I don't own Warriors!  
Okay, bad singing over. I don't own the DJ Talent song either (anyone watch Britain's Got Talent?)**

Sixteen

"What? Rainfur is _dead_?" mewed Ravenstar sharply.

Stonepaw just lay on the ground and gasped.

"Ravenstar, he looks exhausted," Brackentail mewed firmly. "I'm taking him back to my den. Meanwhile, if I were you, I would round up a patrol."

Ravenstar nodded, his eyes clouded with grief for Rainfur. "Robinpaw, could you fetch Foxbramble, Wildpoppy, Tigerpelt, Icefeather, and Leopardheart. They may take their apprentices if they wish."

Robinpaw nodded and dashed over to the warrior's den.

"Robinpaw?" mewed Foxbramble in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"There's been an ambush at the ShadowClan border," mewed Robinpaw quickly. "Ravenstar wants a patrol of warriors to go over there and fight - Foxbramble, Wildpoppy, Tigerpelt, Icefeather, and Leopardheart. You're allowed to take your apprentices if you want to. Silverblaze and Brightflame are fighting all of the ShadowClan warriors on their own."

"It sounds desperate," mewed Tigerpelt, jumping to his paws at once.

Robinpaw nodded. "It is. Rainfur is dead."

***

"Robinpaw, I want you to go with the patrol," mewed Brackentail.

"Wh-what? Me? Why?"

"You got some warrior training when you were a warrior apprentice, so you'd be able to stand up to attacks better than me," replied Brackentail seriously. "They might need a medicine cat with them in case some cat gets hurt very badly."

A rather large weight decended on Robinpaw's shoulders. "I... I don't know, Brackentail..."

"Go, now!" growled Brackentail, dropping a quantity of herbs at Robinpaw's paws. "Quickly, before the patrol leaves!"

"O-okay." Mentor and apprentice locked eyes for a moment, before Robinpaw snatched up the herbs and hurrying away.

The patrol swiftly progressed through RiverClan territory, and soon Robinpaw's blood ran cold as he heard the screeches of battle ahead.

"Quick," Foxbramble ordered, breaking into a run for the last few foxlengths.

Robinpaw could scent ShadowClan even through his mouthful of herbs. Dropping the herbs under a tree, he scanned the scene as the patrol charged into battle.

Rainfur's body was lying a few tail-lengths away. Robinpaw picked up the fallen deputy by his scruff and carried him gently to the tree where the herbs were hidden.

He had never said the words before, but Brackentail had taught them to him - the words said by a medicine cat whenever a Clanmate died.

"May StarClan light your path, Rainfur," he whispered. "May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter where you sleep."

He touched his nose to Rainfur's flank for a moment, before a shrill cry split the air.

Robinpaw jerked his head up from his mourning ritual as he recognized the mew.

Brightflame was in trouble.

"Brightflame!" yowled Robinpaw. "Where are you?"

He dived into the heaving mass of wrestling cats, searching out a familiar black and white pelt. He saw Tigerpelt nipping at a tawny ShadowClan she-cat, who was fighting back with fire blazing in her eyes. In a heartbeat, he realized that it was the ShadowClan deputy, Willowflame.

Willowflame was fierce, but Robinpaw could see that there was something wrong. Her ragged pelt hung off her bony skeleton, and Robinpaw could see every rib jutting out. She wasn't just lean, Robinpaw realized, she was too thin!

Another shrill wail pierced the air, reminding Robinpaw of his mission. Leaving Tigerpelt and the scrawny deputy behind, Robinpaw darted towards the edge of the battle and caught a glimpse of black-and-white fur.

Relief swept through Robinpaw. Cruel and cutting though her tongue was, Brightflame was still his sister, and Robinpaw had to save her.

"Brightflame!" he yowled again, making his way towards her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Robinpaw heard his sister's mew, shrill and scared. He wanted to help her, but some instinct made him hang back.

"I'm tired of always coming second to you," a voice snarled. Shock jolted through Robinpaw as he recognized Leopardheart's voice.

"What are you talking about, Leopardheart? You're my best friend!"

"Exactly!" Leopardheart snarled. "Everyone always looks at the _perfect_ warrior first! And then they look at me, the perfect warrior's best friend!"

_Leopardheart thinks the same as me! _Robinpaw understood suddenly. But then dread chilled his heart. _But what is she planning on doing to Brightflame?_

"Greet StarClan for me, Brightflame," Leopardheart hissed. Robinpaw heard the thudding of paws on the ground, and a muted screech from Brightflame.

_Great StarClan, she's not going to kill her Clanmate, is she?_

Robinpaw leaped forwards to see Brightflame pinned down to the ground by Leopardheart, whose face was twisted in rage. Brightflame's amber eyes found Robinpaw.

"Robinpaw!" she choked, as Leopardheart pressed a paw to her throat. "Help me!"

For a heartbeat, Robinpaw hesitated. He remembered the countless taunts he had endured, and how many times he had been compared to Brightflame.

_Brightpaw! Congratulations, you're going to the Gathering tonight!...Robinpaw's not going... I wish I had Brightpaw for an apprentice instead of this failure... Robinpaw's such a grumpy furball... _You_'re not the medicine cat apprentice, you didn't help the deliver the kits... Lying, as usual... Ha! You're going for the soft option... There goes the..._apprentice_... It's a shame that he chose to be a _medicine_ cat, or he might be a warrior already... Or... maybe not..._

"R-Robinpaw?" Brightflame's eyes widened as Leopardheart began to unsheathe her claws.

_Would it make me as evil as Leopardheart if I watch and do nothing?_


	19. In Which A New Deputy Is Named

**DISCLAIMER: Robinpaw recieved a dream from StarClan.  
"Cyri doesn't own Warriors!" the spirits told him.**

Seventeen

"Now, Brightflame, prepare to meet StarClan!" hissed Leopardheart, sinking her claws into Brightflame's throat. The moment he saw his sister's blood, Robinpaw made his decision.

Trying to recall his training of moons past, Robinpaw leaped at the sand coloured warrior with his claws outstretched. Leopardheart's claws scored a deep wound in Brightflame's throat as Robinpaw dragged her away.

"Go!" yowled Robinpaw to the black and white she-cat. Coughing up blood, Brightflame heaved herself to her paws and staggered away.

"Medicine fool!" spat Leopardheart. "Surely you dislike Brightflame too?"

For a heartbeat, Robinpaw stopped.

Leopardheart's eyes glittered malevolently. "We could work together, Robinpaw. We could kill Brightflame and make it look like an accident. Think!"

"Don't be mousebrained!" Robinpaw snarled. "Brightflame is my sister. Would you kill a cat who shares your blood?"

"There's no room in RiverClan for cats who are too perfect to care about any other cat," hissed Leopardheart, her green eyes narrowing.

"There's no room in _any _Clan for a murderer!" retorted Robinpaw.

Leopardheart snarled and leaped for Robinpaw's throat. The tortoiseshell and white apprentice crouched down and rolled away from the dangerous she-cat.

He had no intention of fighting a seasoned warrior like Leopardheart - even less one who was perfectly capable of murder. Before Leopardheart could spin around, Robinpaw had disappeared under a gorse bush.

"Brightflame?" he whispered. He twitched his ears, worried, before hearing a faint rasping cough ahead of him.

"Robinpaw, I'm sorry."

Robinpaw stared in horror at his sister. The black and white warrior was lying on the ground, blood steadily trickling out of the wound on her neck.

"Brightflame!" he cried. "Oh, Brightflame, you need help! Wait here, and I'll go and get some cobwebs!"

"No," coughed Brightflame hoarsely. "Robinpaw, I made your life a misery, and I'm sorry. A medicine cat... is a good path..."

Her coughs were growing weaker.

"Brightflame, don't die! If you die... I'll never forgive myself..."

"Don't worry..." whispered Brightflame. "Just... Leopardheart... It wasn't your fault, Robinpaw..."

"Brightflame!" howled Robinpaw.

"StarClan will judge me now..." rasped Brightflame, before her flank stopped moving.

Brightflame was dead.

***

It was the saddest mourning ritual any cat had ever experienced. Rainfur and Brightflame lay in the middle of the camp, their pelts stained with blood.

"It is time for me to name a new deputy," Ravenstar mewed, his voice thick with grief. "I say these words before the body of Rainfur, so that his spirit may hear and approve of my choice."

His mew hung in the air for a few heartbeats.

"Silverblaze will be the new deputy of RiverClan."

The silver tabby she-cat gave a small mew of surprise.

"Silverblaze! Silverblaze!" chanted the RiverClan cats, a glow of happiness lighting the atmosphere for a moment, before they glanced at the two fallen cats and gloom decended on them once again.

"You can say the words for Brightflame," whispered Brackentail, giving his apprentice a nudge. Robinpaw glanced at him gratefully before stepping up to Brightflame's body.

"May StarClan light your path, Brightflame," he mewed quietly. "May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter where you sleep."

The words fell on the soft twilight air.

"Are they dead?" came an inquisitive mew. "Can I go and see?"

Robinpaw purred slightly in amusement as he recognized the voice of Copperkit.

"Hush," mewed Sandshade sternly. "The Clan is mourning. These were great and noble cats."

Her mew was laced with grief, and Robinpaw remembered, with a breath that caught in his throat, that Rainfur was the kits' father.

"Where is Leopardheart?" Bramblefur mewed suddenly. "She didn't come back from the battle..."

"No, she didn't," Robinpaw agreed, fierce anger welling up inside him. He had never liked Leopardheart - but he hadn't realized that she was capable of cold blooded murder. "And I can tell you why."

"What? You can?" Ravenstar turned his black-furred head to face Robinpaw. "Is Leopardheart dead, too?"

Robinpaw shook his head, his fur bristling. "Leopardheart killed Brightflame."

Shocked mews swept the camp.

"I don't believe it!" mewed Thornfoot, his green eyes wide. "Leopardheart was Brightflame's best friend!"

"It's true," mewed Robinpaw furiously, unsheathing his claws into the hard ground.

"Mew away, little medicine cat," a familiar mew sounded silkily from the edge of camp. "It won't make any difference."

The fur along Robinpaw's spine bristled as he turned to face the cat who had spoken.

Sitting at the entrance to camp, her sand coloured fur well groomed, her green eyes gleaming, was Leopardheart.


	20. In Which Leopardheart Tells A Lie

**DISCLAIMER: We're up to chapter twenty one of the third book (which means we've gone through seventy seven chapters) and nope - I _still _don't own Warriors.**

Eighteen

"Leopardheart!" snarled Robinpaw. "How dare you return here?"

The sand coloured she-cat blinked smugly.

"Well, Leopardheart?" Ravenstar's deep mew was directed at Brightflame's murderer. "Is what Robinpaw says true? Did you really kill Brightflame?"

"Oh, Ravenstar," Leopardheart sighed dramatically. "Even if I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me. You would always believe the medicine cat."

"You... what?" Robinpaw dropped his hackles in disbelief.

"You see, Ravenstar," mewed Leopardheart, her green eyes wide and innocent, "I was fighting some of the ShadowClan cats, when I smelt Brightflame's fear scent nearby. I smelt Robinpaw, too, so I followed the scent to see Robinpaw pinning down his sister! He mentioned something about 'always being undermined', and then, before I could do or say anything, he had slashed his claws through Brightflame's throat!"

She hung her head.

"I tried to save her, but... it was too late..."

Bramblefur padded up to her and gave her a comforting lick on the shoulder. "It's okay... it'll be alright..."

"_What_?" hissed Robinpaw in disbelief. Leopardheart was deliberately twisting the story so that it looked like Robinpaw was the traitor!

"I..." Leopardheart's voice broke convincingly. "When Robinpaw saw me, he pounced on me, but I was prepared for the attack, unlike poor Brightflame. I managed to escape him eventually, but I didn't have... I didn't have the strength to return to camp until now..."

"Robinpaw?" Ravenstar's mew was carefully measured.

"Sh-she's lying!" blurted out Robinpaw. "I _saw _Leopardheart kill Brightflame!"

"Don't lie, Robinpaw," mewed Bramblefur in a disgusted tone. "It's pretty obvious that you're trying to twist the story to make poor Leopardheart look guilty."

If the situation had been less serious, Robinpaw would have purred in amusement. _Him_, twisting the story?

"Ravenstar, please!" begged Robinpaw. "Why would I kill my own sister?"

Bramblefur looked sceptical.

"But..." Tigerpelt looked hesitant. "Why would Leopardheart kill her best friend?"

"And it's obvious that Leopardheart's really upset," interrupted Wildpoppy. "So why don't you stop hurling unfounded accusations down her throat?"

_Unfounded?! _Robinpaw wanted to screech, sinking his unsheathed claws into the ground. But he knew that the only way out of this was to convince Ravenstar that he was telling the truth.

"Ravenstar, I swear by StarClan that I'm not lying," the medicine cat apprentice mewed, a trace of urgency in his mew.

"Um, you shouldn't swear an oath by StarClan, when you _know _that it's not true," Darkpaw pointed out, looking slightly scared.

"Believe who you want, Ravenstar." Leopardheart raised her eyes to Ravenstar's, blinking sadly. "But at least I'll go to StarClan as a loyal cat."

She turned slowly and trailed away to the warriors' den, dragging her tail behind her. But when she passed Robinpaw, she hissed, too quietly for any cat except him to hear, "Who do you think they'll believe?"

***

Leopardheart was still doing a most convincing act of acting innocently depressed. Cats kept murmuring words of encouragement to her, but no cat would speak to Robinpaw. Even Brackentail was keeping his distance.

Ever since the disastrous scene the previous moonhigh, Ravenstar had been in his den, 'deciding which cat to believe'. Robinpaw wished that he would reach a decision soon.

"Brackentail," mewed Robinpaw tentatively. "Do you mind if I go and collect some herbs?"

"Of course," mewed Brackentail, a little too swiftly. "Stay out as long as you want."

Robinpaw sighed. It seemed that _no_ cat wanted him around.

"Robinpaw!"

The tortoiseshell and white tom turned to see Copperkit dashing towards him.

"Hello, Copperkit," mewed Robinpaw warmly. At least the kit was acting normal towards him.

"Where are you going?" asked Copperkit, her eyes wide. "Can I come?"

"You'll have to ask your mother," replied Robinpaw, with an awkward glance at Sandshade.

"I'm not letting you take my kit out!" screeched Sandshade, sweeping her tail protectively around the ginger kit and glaring at Robinpaw. "You'd most likely kill her like you killed Brightflame!"

"I didn't-" Robinpaw protested, but Copperkit cut across him.

"I'll be _fine_," she whined. "_Please_, mother?"

"Certainly not!" the russet queen snapped.

"But I like Robinpaw!"

"No you don't!" Sandshade looked shocked. "Robinpaw would kill his sister and then pin the blame on another cat! Cats like that are very nasty, and they're not our friends."

Copperkit's shoulders sagged. "Ohhhh," she moaned, before letting her mother lead her back into the nursery.

Robinpaw blinked. If Leopardheart had managed to convince the gentle queens that he was guilty of murder, it looked like his time had run out, whatever Ravenstar decided.

It would hurt, but it wasn't worth staying in the Clan for the sake of one kit who thought that he was innocent.

Robinpaw padded out of camp for the last time, took a deep breath, and headed for the safety of two cats who lived on the WindClan border.


	21. In Which Copperkit Remembers

**DISCLAIMER: "Robinpaw is guilty!" Leopardheart yowled.  
"Oh yeah, well…" Robinpaw tried to think of a good comeback. "Well Cyri doesn't own Warriors!"**

Nineteen

Robinpaw scented the air. The breezy heather scent of WindClan was strong on the air. It wasn't surprising, since he was so close to the border, but he would still need to keep an eye out for patrols.

He padded carefully along the border, looking for the den where he knew that he would find safety.

He lifted his head. There was a fresh scent marring the scents of WindClan and RiverClan. A heartbeat later, he jumped out of the way as a cat tried to leap on him.

"Jay!" he called to the sleek black tom.

The cat scrambled up, the fur across his spine now lying flat. "Oh, it's just you, Robinpaw," he mewed in relief, the white tip of his tail twitching. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing good," answered Robinpaw grimly. "May I stay with you and Skystorm for a few sunrises?"

"Of course." The loner dipped his head. "Skystorm will be pleased to hear what is going on in her former Clan."

Robinpaw followed Jay back to his den. Jay was a descendant of Ravenpaw, who had been one of Firestar's best friends while he and Greystripe were apprentices. Jay and his mate, Skystorm, lived on the border of WindClan and RiverClan. Skystorm had previously been a member of RiverClan - Foxbramble's daughter - but had left the Clan in order to be a loner with the cat she loved.

"Skystorm!" called Jay.

"Father!" squealed a voice. Two black kits barrelled out of the bracken bush and charged over to Jay.

"Okay, okay!" Jay purred. "You two are growing fast! You're going to be great hunters when you're older!"

"I'm going to be the best hunter _ever_!" boasted a kit that looked like Jay in miniature – black with a white dash on his chest and a white tail tip.

But the other kit, a black she-kit with blue eyes, refused to be outdone. "Well _I'm_ going to be the best ever fighter!"

"Your kits?" questioned Robinpaw.

Jay nodded, his eyes shining.

"Robinpaw! It's good to see you."

As Robinpaw entered the den, he saw the black-furred Skystorm lying on a bed of moss and feathers.

"Yes, it's good to see you too," mewed Robinpaw. "Congratulations on such healthy kits."

"Thanks," purred Skystorm, gazing fondly at the two. As the black and white tom kit pounced on the she-kit so she squealed, Skystorm mewed sharply, "Magpie! Stop being so rough!"

Magpie scuffed his paws on the ground. "Sorry…" he muttered.

"Instead of being sorry to me, say sorry to Raven," Skystorm mewed sternly.

"Sorry, Raven…"

"That's okay, Magpie," mewed Raven. Then she turned to her father. "Can you take us out to hunt? Can you? _Please_?"

Jay purred. "Of course I can. If that's alright with you, Skystorm?"

Skystorm nodded. "And I can catch up with what's happening in RiverClan."

"Yay!" squealed Magpie, trotting after his father. "Today I'm going to catch a fox!"

"Well, I'm going to catch a badger!"

Skystorm purred. "Kits," she sighed. She turned to Robinpaw. "So, is there any news from RiverClan?"

Robinpaw looked at his paws. "Nothing good," he replied. "There was a border skirmish with ShadowClan, and Rainfur and Brightflame died."

Skystorm laid her tail on Robinpaw's shoulder. "They were brave and loyal cats."

Robinpaw looked up. "What's more, I saw the cat that killed Brightflame. It was… Leopardheart," he choked out.

Skystorm stayed silent, but the shock was obvious in her eyes.

"Leopardheart lied to the Clan. She said that _I_ killed Brightflame. I… even the queens are convinced, so I had to leave." Desperation crept into his mew. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

"I'm so sorry, Robinpaw," murmured Skystorm. "Of course you can stay."

She gave his shoulder a gentle lick.

"Thank you, Skystorm. I won't forget this," Robinpaw mewed.

***

Robinpaw awoke very early the following morning. He stepped outside the den and took a deep breath of morning air. He could see the sun just creeping up the horizon.

He was about to go back into the den when a small ginger shape slammed into his flank.

"What in StarClan's name…?" mewed Robinpaw in amazement, staring down at the kit who had knocked into him. "Copperkit?"

"I tracked you!" boasted Copperkit. "You never knew I was there! I tracked you all the way from camp, because Leopardheart was being all mean to you."

"Copperkit!" Robinpaw couldn't help being impressed at the kit's tracking skills, but much more fearful at what Sandshade would say. "For StarClan's sake, you have to go back to camp!"

But Copperkit was shaking her head. "No, I want to come with you. Besides," she mewed in a low voice. "I'm remembering… _things_."

"Things?" Copperkit's seriousness had piqued Robinpaw's interest. "What kind of things?"

"Well… I'm not sure." Copperkit looked uncertain. "I… I remember all these cats fighting. Then… then there was _you_, Robinpaw… and this big golden cat, who… who…"

She shuddered.

Robinpaw's eyes were wide with alarm. Could Copperkit possibly be remembering the battle from Copperwhisker's point of view?

If Robinpaw was in her memory… and a 'big golden cat'… could that be Lionpaw?

But Copperwhisker had promised that she wouldn't remember anything! Should… should he tell Copperkit?

"No," he mewed out loud. What was it that Copperwhisker had said?

_"You can never tell me. I won't remember this life."_

"No what?" asked Copperkit curiously.

"Erm…" mewed Robinpaw hastily. "No, I'm sure it was nothing. Just a dream, that's all. After all, we all imagine things, don't we, Copperkit?"

Copperkit nodded, though she didn't look entirely convinced. "I suppose so…" she mewed.

"But you have to go back to camp now."

Copperkit shook her head. "No, Robinpaw, I don't want to. I want to help you, because…"

"Because?" Robinpaw was intrigued.

"Because I know that Leopardheart killed Brightflame."


	22. In Which Robinpaw Loses An Argument

**DISCLAIMER: "I know something you don't," mewed Copperkit smugly.  
"What?" asked Robinpaw. Copperkit said nothing. "What? What do you know?"  
_I know that Cyri doesn't own Warriors! _Copperkit stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter.  
"But _everyone _knows that," interrupted Cyri. "Besides, you've just told the entire population of the people who read this story that I don't own Warriors."**

Twenty

Robinpaw gazed at the kit in amazement. He had known that Copperkit didn't think that he was guilty, but he thought that she was just being a naïve little kit.

"You... you believe me?" he stuttered.

Copperkit nodded eagerly. "I don't just believe you. I _saw_ it."

"What?"

"I..." Copperkit scuffed her paws on the ground. "I snuck out of camp," she admitted. "Ashkit and Nightkit were napping, but I wasn't sleepy. I saw Stonepaw come back to camp, and I was afraid because he looked hurt... But then I heard Ravenstar talking about a fighting patrol... Then I wasn't scared anymore. I wanted to help... so I followed you. There were lots of cats... I smelled the smell of _our _Clan, but I also smelled another smell..." She wrinkled her nose. "It was yucky. I got frightened again because I saw a nasty cat trying to hurt Foxbramble... But then I smelled you and Leopardheart and Brightflame, so I went to you. But then..." She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Leopardheart killed Brightflame..." murmured Robinpaw. Fresh anger at Leopardheart welled up inside him. No cat should have to go through the pain of watching a cat kill another cat - let alone an innocent kit!

"Don't worry, Copperkit." Robinpaw gave the ginger she-kit a reassuring lick. Then a thought occurred to him. "Does any cat know about this?"

Copperkit shook her head. "My mother told all of us that you were a nasty killing cat... But even if I hadn't seen it, I don't think I would have believed her."

"Why not?" asked Robinpaw curiously.

Copperkit blinked, and answered simply, "Medicine cats are never evil."

***

"So you really don't mind?" asked Robinpaw anxiously.

"Yes, Robinpaw, as I've said before," replied Skystorm. "I love kits."

"I'm _almost _an apprentice," boasted Copperkit. "So I'll have to change my name soon!"

Skystorm purred a little with amusement.

Magpie, the bolder of Skystorm's two kits, gave Copperkit a sniff. "She smells a bit like you, Skystorm!" he announced.

Copperkit drew her tongue over her pad. "I'm older than you," she mewed, obviously delighted. There were no kits younger than her and her brothers in in RiverClan.

"But I bet your father doesn't teach you to hunt like ours does!" Raven piped up.

Copperkit blinked at the blue-eyed kit. "My father is dead."

"Oh!" mewed Raven in surprise.

"It's alright, though," Copperkit assured her. "I can honour his memory. Because he was our Clan deputy." She nodded impressively.

"What's a dep-yoo-tee?" asked Magpie, his yellow eyes wide as he tried to twist his tongue into saying this new word.

"Oh, well, the deputy is like a second leader, only the leader is more important," mewed Copperkit. Before long she was babbling on about apprentices, medicine cats, the best warrior in the world, and _most _importantly, as she said, what she was going to do when she became Clan leader.

Skystorm purred a little. "Kits will be kits," she mewed.

Robinpaw mewed his agreement.

"When are you going back?" demanded Copperkit suddenly.

"Wh-what?" asked Robinpaw, thrown off guard by the sudden question.

"When are you going back to RiverClan?" repeated Copperkit. "You can't expect us to get revenge on Leopardheart when no cat believes you if you don't go back soon."

"I..." Robinpaw felt ashamed of his answer, but he stuck with it nonetheless. "I'm not going back."

Copperkit looked crestfallen. "You're running away?"

"N-no, not running away, just... erm... leaving?"

"You're afraid," accused Copperkit suddenly.

"No, I'm not!" retorted Robinpaw defensively.

"Then why are you leaving?" persisted Copperkit.

Robinpaw didn't answer.

"Exactly!" mewed Copperkit promptly. "Well, _I_'m going back. I'll fight Leopardheart on my own!"

"No, you can't do that!" Robinpaw was alarmed. He couldn't send the reincarnation of his past self's sister to her death.

"Well, I'm going to anyway!" Copperkit's mewed in a stubborn, sing-song voice.

Robinpaw recognized Copperwhisker's unfaltering courage in Copperkit's mew, and he took strength from it.

"But Leopardheart won't let you escape alive!" he hissed.

"It'll be worth it," replied Copperkit. "At least Leopardheart's treachery will be out in the open! And I'll go to StarClan as a loyal RiverClan cat!"

Robinpaw knew that what she was saying made sense. He sat down and curled his tail around his paws.

"I can't believe I just lost an argument to a kit," he muttered.

Copperkit's tail went straight up in delight.


	23. In Which The Truth Comes Out

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors. I wish I did, though... =goes off to cry in corner=**

Twenty One

"Bye bye! Bye bye!" squeaked Magpie, bouncing around his nest.

"Stop it, Raven," mewed Skystorm, though her voice was gentle. "You're getting scraps of moss everywhere."

"Goodbye, kits." Robinpaw flicked his tail to Copperkit, who was mewing her goodbyes to Raven.

"Just remember, if you see me again, my name will be Copperpaw," she mewed seriously. "I might even be a warrior." she added, her eyes sparking with excitement.

Robinpaw purred at Copperkit's superior attitude. "You'll be a warrior soon, I bet," he told her, trotting away from Skystorm and Jay's nest and motioning Copperkit to follow.

"Yes!" Copperkit puffed out her chest proudly. "Imagine if _Silverblaze_ was my mentor!"

"That would be great," mewed Robinpaw dryly. "Now come _on_."

"_I_'m going to be an apprentice just like Copperpaw!" Magpie boasted. "I'm going to be called Magpiepaw!"

"That sounds stupid!" Raven protested. "And Copperkit's not an apprentice yet!"

"But she will be the next time we see her..."

The kits' high-pitched mews quickly faded as Copperkit and Robinpaw headed deeper into RiverClan territory.

Every hair on Robinpaw's pelt tingled with fear as they approached the RiverClan camp. He had no clue about how to take down Leopardheart - she was a seasoned warrior with moons of training, whereas Robinpaw was a medicine cat apprentice whose fighting moves were all but forgotten.

As Copperkit and Robinpaw approached the RiverClan camp in silence, a mournful wail split the air.

"Wh-what's going on?" whispered Copperkit.

Robinpaw didn't answer. His blood turned to ice. Had Leopardheart made a kill yet again?

"Come with me," he ordered Copperkit, before turning tail and plunging into the stream that sheltered the camp.

The two young cats hardly paused to shake the water from their fur before they burst into camp to see their Clanmates huddled over an unmoving brownish-grey shape in the middle of camp.

Robinpaw's insides disappeared. "No," he croaked. "No..."

He stumbled over to the dead cat, forgetting about Copperkit and Leopardheart.

"B-Brackentail..." he whispered, gazing down at his dead mentor.

"I... I found his body by the WindClan border."

Robinpaw looked up to see Leopardheart. His eyes smouldered as he faced his enemy.

"You didn't!" he snarled, thrusting his muzzle into Leopardheart's face. "How could you kill him?"

"Me?" Leopardheart's eyes widened, seemingly innocently. "He was killed by another cat, certainly, but... Robinpaw, don't _you_ smell of WindClan?"

Robinpaw's eyes widened in horror as he realized that she was right. He had been with Skystorm and Jay, and he had not stopped to clean the WindClan scent from his fur. But Leopardheart couldn't possibly frame him again... could she?

But Bramblefur was turning to Robinpaw, his yellow eyes darkening in anger. "Robinpaw, have you got a heart at all? You killed your own sister - and your own mentor! And now you're going to turn around and put the blame on Leopardheart? _Again_?"

Robinpaw flinched at the light brown warrior's words. "I... Bramblefur, you should know that a medicine cat never lies..."

But the argument sounded feeble even to him, and dark mutterings were breaking out among the RiverClan cats. He glanced at Ravenstar, who had so far said nothing, with pleading eyes.

But the dark-furred leader's eyes were dull. "I never would have believed it of you, Robinpaw."

Robinpaw blinked in disbelief. His own leader had turned against him.

"Who's going to be our medicine cat?" wailed Dawnflower, glancing around as if she expected a fully-fledged medicine cat to pad out of the bushes with a mouthful of herbs in their jaws.

"Well, our medicine cat has to be loyal," spat Clawfoot.

"I _am_ loyal," hissed Robinpaw, his eyes narrowed.

"You've killed twice. I don't think that we can count you as _loyal_." Leopardheart's mew had a sneering edge to it.

But Robinpaw had forgotten Copperkit.

"Say that to my face, foxdung!"

A small scrap of ginger fur flew at Leopardheart with its claws unsheathed. Startled, Leopardheart fell back onto the ground.

"Copperkit, no!" yowled Robinpaw, dashing to help the kit, but Bramblefur stopped him.

"Make one wrong move and you're crowfood," he warned.

"But Copperkit's in trouble!" cried Robinpaw in a panic.

"Stupid kit shouldn't've got in the way," growled Bramblefur.

In fury, Leopardheart lashed out at Copperkit. Copperkit dodged the hit and attempted to claw Leopardheart's eyes.

"You mousebrained fool!" spat Leopardheart, shaking her head. Copperkit flew off and hit the ground, stunned.

"No!" yowled Robinpaw. Panic flared in his eyes as he remembered a similar scene.

_Robinpaw's paws battered uselessly on Lionpaw's underbelly as the powerful apprentice pinned him down._

_"Now there's no escape," he snarled in Robinpaw's ear._

_Robinpaw was on the verge of giving up... Lionpaw leaned in to deliver the killing bite... Robinpaw was going to die... He closed his eyes, bracing himself for death..._

_All at once, Lionpaw's weight lifted off him. Robinpaw opened one of his eyes._

_Copperpaw was slashing her claws across Lionpaw's muzzle, and the golden apprentice was spitting in pain._

_"Copperpaw?" gasped Robinpaw._

_The dark ginger she-cat winced in pain from her wrenched shoulder. Lionpaw immediately turned and sank his jaws into Copperpaw's injured shoulder. She yowled in pain, and Lionpaw bit down harder. Copperpaw's yowl turned into a terrible screech before she fell silent and hit the ground as a mass of dark ginger fur._

"No!" Robinpaw yowled again. "Copperwhisker, I won't fail you this time!"

As quick as a flash, Robinpaw dashed past Bramblefur and leaped on Leopardheart's back. He was dimly aware of two pelts brushing his on either side.

_Copperwhisker? Spottedstorm? Is that you?_ Robinpaw thought briefly, his heart surging with joy before he sank his claws into Leopardheart's neatly groomed fur.

Leopardheart let out a yowl. She seemed to have forgotten that half the Clan were watching her as she spat, "Robinpaw! This battle won't be over until I sink my claws into your lifeless body myself!"

There was a collective gasp from the watching cats. Ravenstar's breathing was fast and shallow, while Darkpaw looked like she was about to vomit.

Leopardheart narrowed her eyes at the RiverClan cats and flicked her tail at Bramblefur. "Fools," she hissed softly. "I had no quarrel with you. But just remember, you drove me to this. Yes. I killed Brightflame. I killed Brackentail. And Robinpaw." She fixed the tortoiseshell-and-white tom with a penetrating stare, while backing away to the camp entrance, Bramblefur flanking her. "I will kill you."


	24. In Which Robinpaw Earns His Full Name

**DISCLAIMER: =puppy eyes= _Pleeeease_ can I own Warriors? _Pleeeease_? No? I thought not...**

Twenty Two

Robinpaw gazed at the spot where Leopardheart and Bramblefur had disappeared with shock in his eyes. She had sworn to kill him...

Ravenstar was the first to speak. "R-Robinpaw... I'm so sorry... I... I should have believed you, but... I can't believe it..."

Robinpaw dipped his head. "No, Ravenstar, it's okay. Leopardheart was very convincing." There was raw grief in his voice as he went on. "I... I'm going to sit vigil for Brackentail."

He glanced at Copperkit, and froze. She still hadn't moved. If Robinpaw had seen Copperwhisker, did that mean that Copperkit was... _dead_?

As he watched, he saw two faint, starry shapes close to Copperkit. One was tortoiseshell, the other dark ginger.

_Spottedstorm... and Copperwhisker, _thought Robinpaw.

Copperwhisker's spirit turned to Robinpaw. She nodded to him, and then seemed to step inside Copperkit's tiny form.

"It's alright," Robinpaw heard Spottedstorm whisper. "She is alive."

Copperkit stirred and sat up.

"Wh-what happened?" she mewed. "Wh-where's Leopardheart?"

"It's alright," mewed Robinpaw soothingly. "She's gone."

He glanced at Sandshade, Copperkit's mother. She padded over quietly and picked up Copperkit.

"Come on, little one," she murmured. "Let's get you back to the nursery."

Ravenstar nodded. "We will sit vigil for Brackentail, and then Robinpaw can travel to the Moonpool tomorrow."

Robinpaw gave a start. He had forgotten that now he was the full medicine cat of RiverClan, and that it was soon the half moon. _But I haven't finished my training!_ he panicked. _How am I going to help my Clan if I forget which herbs to use?_

***

Robinpaw warily padded alone through ShadowClan territory, painfully aware of how Leopardheart and Bramblefur could easily attack him. After all, they knew that it was the half moon...

_Robinpaw. I will kill you._

Leopardheart's menacing hiss echoed in his ears, and he shuddered.

A pine tree rustled behind him, and he jumped a tail-length in the air.

"Wh-who's there?" he mewed, his voice coming out in a terrified squeak.

"Calm down, Robinpaw, it's only me," replied Silverfoot, padding out of the shadows. "Do you have ants in your fur?"

Robinpaw shook his head vigorously, furious with himself for panicking. "No, no. I'm fine."

Silverfoot glanced around curiously. "Where's Brackentail?"

The tortoiseshell and white medicine cat looked at his paws. "Brackentail is... dead."

Silverfoot's green eyes widened. "Brackentail - dead! But Robinpaw... how're you...?" She left the question unfinished, but Robinpaw's belly churned. How _was_ he going to finish his training?

_Burdock root for rat bites... chervil root for bellyache... feverfew for fever... catmint for whitecough and greencough... borage leaf for increasing milk supply..._

"Come on - let's get moving," mewed Silverfoot, trying to change the subject. Robinpaw nodded and let Silverfoot take the lead as they trekked through her territory.

They crossed the ThunderClan scent markers, and found Hawkeyes and Flowerwing waiting for them. In a low mew, Silverfoot quickly told the two ThunderClan cats about Brackentail's death. They murmured their sympathy, but Robinpaw couldn't listen.

_Goldenrod for healing wounds... coltsfoot for shortness of breath... cobwebs for bleeding... comfrey for broken bones... marigold for infected wounds..._

Robinpaw heard the low chuckle of the Moonpool stream, and looked up to see Featherflight and Wildpaw waiting for them. Wildpaw waved his tail in greeting, but Robinpaw just blinked. He didn't want sympathy; he just wanted to remember all the remedies that his mentor had taught him.

"Hi, Robinpaw!" mewed Wildpaw enthusiastically. "My sister's a warrior now - Swiftstream! Isn't that great?" He glimpsed Robinpaw's troubled expression. "What's wrong?"

_Dock to soothe scratches... poppy seeds to help cats sleep... nettle leaves to bring down swelling... yarrow to expel poison... garlic for warding off infection... thyme for... thyme for..._

Robinpaw blinked in alarm. "Quick - what do you use thyme for?" he mewed urgently to Wildpaw.

"To soothe frayed nerves," he mewed in surprise. "Why?"

"I can't do it!" whispered Robinpaw. "I... I can't! Brackentail's dead, and now I... I..."

"Steady." Wildpaw looked shocked at the news that Brackentail was dead, but he laid his tail on Robinpaw's shoulders comfortingly. "Your Clan will understand if you can't do everything right away. Besides, the Clans aren't in battle at the moment, so the only threat is a bit of illness, right? And every medicine cat knows what herb is best for greencough."

"Catmint," mumbled Robinpaw.

"Exactly." Wildpaw's tone was encouraging. "You've got plenty of time to learn. You'll be fine."

Robinpaw looked up into Wildpaw's friendly eyes. _But there's still Leopardheart and Bramblefur!_ Robinpaw wanted to wail.

***

Robinpaw crouched down and lapped at the water in the Moonpool. Every hair on his pelt prickled - he was about to get his full name as a medicine cat.

He opened his eyes to see a familiar brownish-grey cat gazing warmly at him.

"Brackentail!" Robinpaw cried.

"Robinpaw, I'm sorry," Brackentail mewed.

"Why are you sorry? It's all Leopardheart's fault that you're dead!" Robinpaw's voice shook. "I haven't finished my training!"

"I may be dead, but I can still guide you in dreams..." whispered Brackentail.

Robinpaw's heart skipped a beat. "You can do that?"

"We don't have a choice, Robinpaw," answered the former medicine cat. "Or, wait... no, your name is no longer Robinpaw."

The young medicine cat's eyes were as round as moons as he heard Brackentail mew the words he had awaited.

"I, Brackentail, former medicine cat of RiverClan, call upon the rest of the warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with our help will serve his Clan for many moons. Robinpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

A tingling spread across Robinpaw's fur as he answered. "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Robinpaw, from this moment you will be known as Robinleaf. StarClan honours your wisdom and insight, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of RiverClan."

A shimmering shape appeared from behind Brackentail. Robinleaf recognized it as Whitefur, the RiverClan medicine cat before Brackentail.

"Robinleaf! Robinleaf!" she chanted softly.

Robinleaf's eyes glowed with happiness. "Thank you," he whispered. "I'll do my best."

Brackentail nodded once, and then he and Whitefur faded from sight.


	25. In Which Copperpaw Has A Wound

**DISCLAIMER:  
Me: Okay, I'll make a bargain. I'll kill off Leopardheart if I can own Warriors.  
Erins: =shake heads=  
Me: Bramblefur?  
Erins: =shake heads=  
Me: Leopardheart _and _Bramblefur? Last offer...  
Erins: =shake heads=  
Me: Darn...**

Twenty Three

"Robinpaw!" Copperkit purred, pouncing on Robinleaf as soon as he entered the camp. "Did you really speak to StarClan?"

Robinleaf nodded seriously. "I really did," he answered. "But, Copperkit, my name's Robinleaf now."

"Well, _Robinleaf_, I'm an apprentice now!" squealed Copperkit. "I'm Copper_paw_!"

"If you're an apprentice, you'd better learn to start behaving more like a warrior instead of a kit!" Rockclaw padded up behind Copperpaw and flicked her head gently with his tail.

Copperpaw blinked once at the young brown warrior. "Yes, Rockclaw," she mewed, dipping her head.

"You're Copperpaw's mentor?" Robinleaf guessed.

Rockclaw nodded, his yellow eyes shining. "She's my first apprentice," he boasted. "Clawfoot got Nightpaw, and Wildpoppy's mentoring Ashpaw."

Robinleaf nodded. "Copperpaw, have you got any injuries? Leopardheart threw you pretty far."

"I'm fine, Robinleaf," the dark ginger apprentice mewed impatiently.

"No - wait." Robinleaf glimpsed a wound behind Copperpaw's ear. "Your ear's bleeding."

Copperpaw flicked her ear. Spots of dark red blood dappled the ground. "It doesn't hurt," she shrugged.

"But I need to make sure it's not infected," argued Robinleaf.

"But I want to go and train with Rockclaw," whined Copperpaw.

"'Want to' and 'need to' are very different," mewed Robinleaf firmly, "and as your medicine cat I am telling you that you need to get that wound dressed. Now come with me."

"Fine..." grumbled Copperpaw.

"We can begin training tomorrow, if Robinleaf says that's okay. I'll show you the whole territory then," Rockclaw promised, with a glance at the young tortoiseshell and white medicine cat. Robinleaf nodded, and Rockclaw dipped his head.

Robinleaf felt distinctly uncomfortable. He was painfully aware that he was barely a full medicine cat, and he was yet unused to the instinctive respect that he was treated with by all of his Clanmates.

"You'll need some cobwebs on that..." Robinleaf murmured.

He carefully inspected the cut. It was dusty.

"Mousedung," muttered Robinleaf. More loudly he mewed, "I'm going to have to wash this. It might sting, but it'll save you a lot of pain later if I can keep out the infection."

He rasped his tongue over the wound, tasting the salty tang of Copperpaw's blood.

"That _stings_," complained Copperpaw.

"What did I tell you?" mewed Robinleaf, with a roll of his eyes. "Do you want this cut to be infected or not?"

"Not," mumbled Copperpaw, keeping quiet as Robinleaf continued to wash behind her ear.

When he was satisfied that the majority of the dirt was washed out, Robinleaf carefully applied some cobwebs to Copperpaw's ear.

"It would be best if I could have some marigold, just to be on the safe side," Robinleaf mewed out loud. He glanced at his supplies. There was no small golden flower there.

"Oh, great."

He returned to his patient empty-pawed. "I'm going to have to go out and get some more marigold to dress your ear," he told her. "_Don't move_."

"Okay, fine." Copperpaw rolled her eyes.

Robinleaf's whiskers twitched with amusement. He recognized Copperwhisker's spirit in Copperpaw, and he was glad that her spirit was being kept alive in some way.

***

Robinleaf padded through RiverClan territory, intent on finding the marigold in the marshes near the lake.

"Horsetail..." he murmured, seeing the stiff, spiky, rush-like stems growing in masses. "I wonder if this would do..."

A rustling behind him caught his attention. Robinleaf immediately thought of Leopardheart, but then he remembered the embarrassing scenario with Silverfoot.

He then remembered that those horseplace cats lived around here. What were their names, now...?

"Dawn?" he hissed. "Flash?"

There was no answer. No smoky grey shape appeared. Robinleaf's eyes darted around nervously.

"Copperpaw? Is that you? Didn't I tell you to stay at camp?"

Robinleaf glimpsed a flash of light brown fur. His heart stopped.

"Bramblefur?" he choked.

It happened in a single heartbeat. A blur of light brown dashed out of the trees and pinned Robinleaf to the ground. Robinleaf's heart skipped a beat as the cold wetness of the marsh began to seep into his fur.

"Robinleaf..." a voice hissed into his ear.

"Bramblefur..." Robinleaf coughed feebly. "How could you do this?"

"Don't you see how amazing Leopardheart is?" replied Bramblefur. "I had no choice!"

"Don't _you _feel anything for your sister?" choked Robinleaf. "Spottedstorm is dead, but you still choose to follow a cat who is willing to wade through innocent blood, just for revenge?"

Bramblefur's yellow eyes glinted a mouselength above Robinleaf's. "If I kill you," he hissed, "I will prove to Leopardheart how much I love her!"

"Yes..." whispered a soft voice. Robinleaf became aware of Leopardheart's sand coloured form prowling around them. "Bramblefur, I will give you this one chance to prove your loyalty."

_Please, StarClan, give me strength! _Robinleaf prayed. _Keep Copperpaw safe, and protect RiverClan with a new medicine cat..._

Leopardheart's eyes flashed with malice as she whispered; "Kill him."


	26. In Which Copperpaw Meets Dawn And Flash

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors. Sad, isn't it?**

Twenty Four

Copperpaw sighed, and dabbed at a dry leaf on the ground. It wasn't _fair_. She'd spent _moons _waiting to be an apprentice – six, to be exact – and here she was, on her very first day, stuck in Robinleaf's den.

"I bet Ashpaw and Nightpaw have explored everywhere already..." she muttered sulkily.

She twitched her ear. It didn't even _hurt_. What were the chances of it being infected? Robinleaf was just being overprotective.

Copperpaw got to her paws. What harm could she come to, really, if she explored out of camp by herself? True, it said in the warrior code that apprentices weren't allowed out of camp without permission, but it wasn't like she was going to _try _to cause trouble. And if Leopardheart appeared... Well, Copperpaw would catch that prey when she came to it.

Swiftly, Copperpaw looked around. Darkpaw and Stonepaw were scuffling next to the apprentices' den, while Icefeather and Tigerpelt were sharing tongues nearby. No cat was paying much attention to Copperpaw.

Silent as a shadow, the dark ginger she-cat slipped across camp and waded across the stream that safely tucked the camp away, holding her chin high so that it didn't get wet.

Copperpaw shook her fur of most of the moisture, and looked down. The ground felt strange under her paws - grassy, with growing things soothing her pads. It was very different to the sheltered, clear ground in the RiverClan camp, and it reminded her of the last time she had been out of camp - it had been to follow Robinleaf.

Tasting the air, Copperpaw caught a faint whiff of Robinleaf's scent. Of course - he had been looking for marigold to dress her ear with. Her whiskers quivering slightly, she thought that it would be fun to follow Robinleaf again.

Her paws making no noise on the soft grass, Copperpaw followed Robinleaf's scent trail. It looked like he had been heading towards the WindClan border...

_Oh, of course! The marshes! _Copperpaw realized. That was where the best herbs grew. Copperpaw lifted her head to taste the air again. She could scent Robinleaf, but there was also the scent of another cat...

Copperpaw scented the air again, puzzled. She felt as if she should know the scent, but it was more hungry and desperate somehow. More prepared to-

"Kill him."

Copperpaw's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. Leopardheart!

Without thinking, Copperpaw rushed onto the marsh. She froze with fright as she saw Bramblefur holding down Robinleaf with one paw. The other paw was poised to strike, claws unsheathed. Leopardheart was watching the whole scene, her eyes glittering spitefully.

"No!" shrieked Copperpaw as Bramblefur raked his claws across Robinleaf's throat. Blood poured out of the wound as a gurgling cry died in the young tortoiseshell and white medicine cat's throat.

At once, Copperpaw shot forward and leaped on Bramblefur with a screech of fury. She was not totally aware of her surroundings as she lost herself to a whirl of battering paws and snapping jaws. And then... she remembered something else.

_She didn't care about the golden tabby apprentice... she just wanted to know that Robinpaw was safe..._

_Despite her injured shoulder, she made swift progress through the trees. Hearing the screeches of battle ahead, she sped up. _

_Robinpaw was lying on the ground, with the golden tabby tom about to finish him off. Without a second thought, she barrelled into the golden tabby and slashed her claws across his muzzle. But the pain in her shoulder was too much... she winced, and the golden tabby took the momentary advantage to bite down hard and attack her throat._

_She knew an excruciating pain in her throat before everything went black._

Copperpaw could remember the memory as clearly as though it were her own. She gasped, and Bramblefur hissed before slashed his claws across her wounded ear. The cobwebs fell to the ground in tatters, and Copperpaw felt blood dripping down her face. She blinked, trying not to lose consciousness.

Faintly, as she battled to stay awake, she heard a furious cry. She could see, through a veil of dots clouding her vision, that two smoky grey cats were struggling with Leopardheart and Bramblefur.

_Wh-who...?_ Copperpaw thought, before a black wave overwhelmed her.

***

"Oh, my whiskers, is she bleeding too?"

Copperpaw opened her eyes. For a heartbeat, she wondered why she was lying on a cold, wet surface instead of her soft den, but then she remembered the battle... and Leopardheart.

"Robinleaf!" she gasped, shooting up. "Wh-where is he? Is he alright?"

"Shhh. Calm down," mewed a soothing voice. Copperpaw blinked. There were two smoky grey cats standing next to her, concern in their blue eyes.

_Of course! The two cats who fought off Leopardheart and Bramblefur!_ "D-did you...?"

The larger cat, a tom, nodded. "Yes. We chased off those two rogues."

"What about Robinleaf?" asked Copperpaw urgently. "Is he...?" She left her question unfinished. She didn't want to hear that the medicine cat was dead.

To her relief, the smaller she-cat was shaking her head. "No," she mewed softly. "I put some cobwebs on his neck, and treated him with marigold. I gave him some poppy seed to make him sleep, too." Her blue eyes darkened. "But I don't know how long it will work for. We need to see the medicine cat. Where is... Oh, I can't remember his name..."

"Brackentail," interrupted the tom. "Where is Brackentail?"

Copperpaw blinked. "Dead," she replied, her voice rough. "Brackentail is dead."

Alarm flared in both cats' eyes. "Then Robinleaf is your only medicine cat?"

Copperpaw nodded, glancing over at a small mound of tortoiseshell and white fur. Her throat constricted painfully as she saw how shallow his breathing was.

"We need to take him back to camp," she decided.

"But you're bleeding too," the she-cat pointed out gently.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine."

"No," mewed the tom firmly. "Dawn will dress your ear, and I will take your medicine cat back to camp."

"But-" Copperpaw started to protest, but the she-cat whipped her tail into her mouth.

"Hush," she mewed.

Copperpaw sighed as the tom picked up Robinleaf by his scruff and trudged away.

"I'm Dawn," the she-cat introduced herself. "And that's Flash."

Copperpaw nodded, recognizing the names. "The cats from the horseplace."

"Well..." Dawn looked away and picked some more marigold. "Not any more."

"Why?" asked Copperpaw curiously.

"The Twolegs died," Dawn replied. "And we don't know how to feed ourselves. Flash has caught a few mice, but apart from that, we've been going hungry."

"Oh." Copperpaw felt a surge of pity for the two horseplace cats. Wincing as Dawn applied some chewed-up marigold to her ear, she added, "Where did you learn to heal like that?"

"Well," sighed Dawn. "When you live alone, with only one other cat, _some_ cat has to learn these things, in case..." She trailed off. Copperpaw blinked sympathetically.

_Dawn would make a good medicine cat, _she thought to herself, _if..._

She flicked her good ear, alarmed by her thoughts. _No, Robinleaf is _not_ going to die! _

_But if Leopardheart is loose,_ a nagging voice told her, _it might not just be Robinleaf. It might be Ashpaw... or Nightpaw... or Sandshade... _

An icy claw pierced Copperpaw's heart as she stared at Robinleaf's blood on the marshy ground.

_No cat is safe._


	27. In Which Copperpaw Hunts

**DISCLAIMER: =looks shocked= I would _never_ commit a crime like owning Warriors! I don't know how you could accuse me of such a thing!**

Twenty Five

"There. All done." Dawn looked up from dressing Copperpaw's ear. "It's totally split down the middle, and I couldn't help that," she mewed anxiously.

"It's okay," Copperpaw assured her. In truth, she was rather pleased to have a proper warrior wound.

"Shall we go and find Flash, then?" asked the smoky grey she-cat. Copperpaw nodded, her heart suddenly clenching. What if Robinleaf hadn't survived the journey back to camp?

"He'll be fine, I'm sure," mewed Dawn, as though she could read Copperpaw's mind. "It looked worse than it actually was, I think."

All the same, Copperpaw's whiskers twitched with worry all the way back to camp. The two she-cats didn't even need the fresh scent of blood to guide them - there were spots of blood on the ground every couple of mouselengths.

When they arrived back at camp, Robinleaf's tortoiseshell and white form was laid down in the middle of camp, with every cat huddled around him. For one terrible heartbeat, she thought that he was dead - until she saw the faint rise and fall of his flank.

"Oh, my whiskers!" whispered Dawn, rushing forward.

"Not another one!" spat Tigerpelt, the fur across his spine bristling.

Ravenstar silenced the black tom with a glare and turned to Dawn.

"We don't have time to be fussy," he mewed. "Please, can you save our medicine cat?"

"I... I can try." Dawn glanced at Flash doubtfully. Her brother nodded encouragingly.

"You can do it."

Dawn nodded slowly.

"It looks like he's having trouble breathing," she started, placing a paw on Robinleaf's throat gently. "Do you have any coltsfoot?"

"All of Robinleaf's supplies are in his den. Take what you need," Ravenstar offered, gesturing with his tail.

Dawn nodded and hurried over to Robinleaf's den at once, reappearing almost instantly with a quantity of spiky yellow flowers, which she forced Robinleaf to swallow.

"I think his breathing's clearing up..." murmured Dawn quietly, gazing at Robinleaf, whose breathing was becoming more regular. "But that throat wound could turn nasty."

Copperpaw shifted her weight from paw to paw anxiously.

"Will he be okay?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't want to hear that there was no hope, but she needed to know.

Dawn fixed her with a worried blue stare. "I don't know."

***

Copperpaw raced through her territory, trying to block the nervous voice in her head that told her that Robinleaf wasn't going to make it.

She couldn't sit there in camp, watching Robinleaf and worrying...

Copperpaw sat down and licked her forepaw before drawing it over her face. For a heartbeat, the silence calmed her, but soon her paws itched to move again. Moving felt better than staying still - it gave her the illusion that she had a destination.

_No cat can blame me if I feed the Clan, _she decided. She glanced at the stream next to her. There was a dark shape under the water, and Copperpaw wondered if the fish would be large enough for prey.

_No harm in trying_, she shrugged to herself, shifting her position slightly with her paw outstretched, so that her shadow was not cast on the water. It was a relief to just sit and hunt, clearing her mind...

She was about to strike when she caught a glimpse of light brown fur and landed in the water with an undignified splash. At first she thought that Foxbramble had arrived and decided to push her in - had her Clanmate gone mad? But when she looked more closely, she made out Bramblefur and Leopardheart's forms.

"Leopardheart!" snarled Copperpaw, struggling to hold onto her dignity while the stream water swirled around her paws. She fought to regain her balance as the sand-coloured she cat leaned in, her face less than two mouselengths from Copperpaw's, and let out a menacing hiss.

Copperpaw gathered air in her lungs, ready to snarl back, but, quick as a flash, Leopardheart lashed out a paw and sent the young ginger apprentice sprawling into the stream. Leopardheart placed one paw on Copperpaw's head and applied just enough pressure to keep it above the water.

"No cat can know about Robinleaf's death," hissed Leopardheart into Copperpaw's ear.

Copperpaw's heart skipped a beat as she heard the words '_Robinleaf's death_', but she still managed to reply, "Robinleaf isn't dead! As soon as he wakes up _every cat _will know that it was you and Bramblefur who attacked him!"

Leopardheart exchanged an amused glance with Bramblefur. "I was afraid you'd say that," she purred. Somehow, her light tone was all the more threatening.

The sand coloured she-cat pressed down harder so that Copperpaw's head was underwater. Instinctively, she tried to gasp, but she just swallowed a mouthful of water.

Everything sounded fuzzy underwater, but Copperpaw was panicking. She wasn't sure how long she could go without breathing, and Leopardheart certainly wasn't about to release her. Desperately, she began struggling, but Leopardheart didn't relent. Copperpaw tried to wriggle out underneath Leopardheart's paw, but the former RiverClan she-cat slammed a paw onto the apprentice's spine and unsheathed her claws into Copperpaw's backbone and head.

Copperpaw choked back a yowl of pain, gulping down several mouthfuls of water in the process.

_Am I going to meet a watery death? StarClan, help me!_


	28. In Which Brightflame Reveals All

**DISCLAIMER: =sigh= Do we have to go through this _again_? Fine... I don't own Warriors. Happy?**

Twenty Six

Pain exploded in Copperpaw's backbone and head, and she choked back a screech of agony, swallowing several mouthfuls of water.

_I'm going to drown!_ she thought wildly, thrashing against the stinging pain. _StarClan, save me!_

No sooner had she thought the words, Leopardheart's paws jerked upwards, releasing Copperpaw. At once, Copperpaw thrust her paws up against the stony bed of the stream.

Her head broke the surface and for a few heartbeats she gasped for breath. She shook her waterlogged head and the water released her ears, leaving her hearing as sharp as before.

Copperpaw whirled around to see why Leopardheart had released her - hearing the screeches of battle, she glimpsed several quick-moving flashes of fur, carrying the heathery scent of WindClan.

The dark ginger apprentice muttered a fervent prayer of thanks to StarClan that the WindClan cats had been patrolling their border at that moment, and then charged into battle without a second thought, gradual anger building in her paws.

_You've killed so many times... Now I will avenge their deaths!_

"Brightflame! Brackentail! Robinleaf!" she yowled, letting all her fury and grief show in her mew.

Leopardheart seemed to realize that she was outnumbered. She wrenched herself out of the grasp of a wiry tawny WindClan warrior and backed away, her fur bristling.

Rage smouldered in Copperpaw's eyes. They couldn't escape again! She started forward, but a grey tabby she-cat whipped her tail in her path.

"If you're smart, you won't look for a fight," she warned. Copperpaw growled in annoyance, but the worst of her rage was fading.

"That's right," Leopardheart sneered. "Run away home. But these big, strong, WindClan warriors won't always be here."

She flicked her tail to Bramblefur and the two slunk away into the gathering darkness.

Copperpaw turned slowly to face the leader of the patrol, a black she-cat with yellow eyes. Blinking in surprise, she recognized Rainstorm, the WindClan deputy.

"They won't be bothering you for a while," Rainstorm alleged confidently.

"Th-thank you." Copperpaw dipped her head. "You saved me."

"Any cat would have done the same." The grey tabby that had stopped her from going after Leopardheart blinked in a friendly way.

Rainstorm nodded. "Heronflight's right. We couldn't just sit back and watch them attack you. If I'm not mistaken, those cats were from your Clan, weren't they? Why would they wish you ill?"

There was simple curiosity in her gaze, but Copperpaw hesitated, knowing that these cats came from a rival Clan.

"Oh, let her be, Rainstorm." A creamy brown tom butted Rainstorm's flank good-naturedly. "She's only an apprentice. Anyway, I don't doubt that Ravenstar will say something about it at the next Gathering."

Rainstorm flashed an irritated glance at the brown tom, but nodded. "You're right, Frostfire. We won't linger on your territory," she added, addressing Copperpaw.

Copperpaw nodded in relief. "Thank you again."

Rainstorm nodded and led the patrol back over the border.

In the absence of the WindClan cats, the threat of Leopardheart hung even more darkly over her, like a black thundercloud.

_Those big, strong WindClan warriors won't always be here._

***

Robinleaf's paws barely skimmed the starlit ground as he padded across a meadow. His throat didn't hurt anymore. He felt amazing, and the trees seemed to sigh with something more than just the breeze.

Looking down at his paws, he saw that they were glowing slightly.

Robinleaf wasn't absolutely sure where he was going. He left the meadow, and his paws carried him to the top of a gorge. He glanced down to see many murmuring cats, their fur all shimmering slightly more than was natural.

Suddenly, he realized what was making his paws glow.

Starlight.

A starry black-and-white shape materialized next to him.

"Brightflame!" Robinleaf gasped. "Where am I?"

Brightflame did not answer. Robinleaf blinked.

"Am I dead?"

Still, no response.

"Am I dead?" he repeated, a note of urgency colouring his mew.

Brightflame raised her head. Her amber gaze scorched Robinleaf's pelt. "Almost," she whispered.

Robinleaf's legs buckled, and he sank to the floor. "W-will I die?"

Brightflame blinked, her eyes telling Robinleaf more than could ever be conveyed in words.

Robinleaf drew a shuddering breath. "I'm going to die." Then he jumped up, alarm flaring inside him. "But what about my Clan? I don't have an apprentice, they'll be without a medicine cat, they'll-" He stopped as Brightflame flicked her tail into his mouth.

"Have peace," she mewed softly. A shimmering, smoky grey shape of a cat appeared beside her. "Dawn is the cat StarClan destined to be RiverClan's next medicine cat. She will care well for your Clan when you are gone."

"But what about Leopardheart?"

"StarClan will give you until sunset to tell Copperpaw how to kill Leopardheart. At sunset, you will go to hunt with StarClan."

"But I don't know how to kill her!" asked Robinleaf, his eyes wide with fear.

Brightflame nodded. "You do," she whispered. Silently, she laid something bright red at Robinleaf's feet, before fading out of sight.

Robinleaf glanced down at his paws. It was a blood-red berry. Suddenly, a memory came back to him.

_"Don't touch that!" Anger reared in Brackentail's eyes as he barrelled into Robinpaw._

_"Wh-what?"_

_"These are deathberries!" Brackentail hissed. "Even one could kill you!"_

Robinleaf glanced up. Finally, he understood.


	29. In Which A Death Occurs

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors. Or chocolate... Wait, who invented chocolate? They must have been really smart... And many chocolate lovers around the world will probably worship at their feet. 'K, that was random.**

Twenty Seven

"Robinleaf? Robinleaf!"

"Shh!"

Robinleaf opened his eyes. A smoky grey she-cat was bending over him, along with what seemed to be half his Clan.

"He's alive!"

Those words recalled Robinleaf's dream.

"C-Copperpaw," he muttered.

"Calm down," mewed the smoky grey cat in a soothing tone.

Robinleaf shook his head, then stopped, because it made the camp spin. "N-no, I have to find Copperpaw."

He needed to find the dark ginger apprentice. He would tell her how to take down Leopardheart and Bramblefur, and then... He would peacefully join StarClan.

He rose shakily to his paws. His throat felt raw from where Bramblefur's claws had sliced through it.

There was a collective gasp from his watching Clanmates.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Robinleaf recognized the mew of Mossears as she dashed through the crowd.

"You have to rest!" she snapped. Then her voice wavered. "I don't want to lose my other kit."

Robinleaf's heart felt as heavy as stone. Brightflame was already dead - Mossears didn't deserve this kind of heartbreak. But there was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry." Every word tore at his throat. "I have to go."

His eyes darted around the camp. Copperpaw didn't seem to be there. He wasn't sure why it was so important that it was _Copperpaw_ he told, but...

Slowly, Robinleaf padded away from his Clanmates.

"You can't!" the smoky grey she-cat gasped. Robinleaf glanced at her. This must be Dawn.

"Your name is Dawn, right?" he asked.

She nodded slowly. Robinleaf quickly turned his head to Ravenstar, wincing slightly at the pain in his neck.

"Ravenstar - Dawn needs to join RiverClan!" he mewed urgently. He knew that he was being blunt, but there was no time for tact - though dark stormclouds were covering the sky, Robinleaf could guess that sunset wasn't far off.

Shock was etched on Ravenstar's face, but Robinleaf had already disappeared out of camp. _I need to find Copperpaw, now! There's not much time!_

Ignoring the twinge in his neck, he raced through the familiar territory. By the scent of it, Copperpaw had been this way.

A drop of rain fell on Robinleaf's nose. Another followed, until the raindrops were lashing down, soaking his pelt. Thunder growled in the distance.

_No! _Robinleaf panicked. The rain would wash away Copperpaw's scent trail!

Desperately, the tortoiseshell and white medicine cat put his nose to the ground. It was only because he was so familiar with Copperpaw's scent that he managed to detect a tiny trace of it. She had paced in circles anxiously for a while... then here...

Robinleaf's heart stopped. Copperpaw's fear scent... WindClan scent... Leopardheart and Bramblefur's scent...

He froze as he saw blood on the ground, along with several clumps of fur - black, ginger, and brown. There had evidently been a fight.

Robinleaf told himself not to panic; there was no sign of a body... Immediately he regretted his thought, picturing Copperpaw's little body savaged by the two rogues and a WindClan patrol.

The medicine cat shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head. Copperpaw wasn't dead - she couldn't be!

Attempting practicality, he put his nose to the ground and tried to pick up Copperpaw's scent again. It was impossible; the rain had washed it away completely.

A flash of lightning illuminated the scene, and Robinleaf glanced at the sky hopelessly. The agony in his neck told his that sunset was fast approaching.

_I'm not going to find her._ He sank to the ground, screwing up his eyes at the pain from the wound Bramblefur had left. _I'll be dead, and no cat will know how to kill Leopardheart..._

He stared ahead, his eyes unfocused. He could see bright red dots on dark green leaves.

_The answer's right there. And no cat will know._

He felt as if his throat was being torn in two. There was only one thing that he could possibly do.

_Please, StarClan, let them see what I'm trying to tell them!_

He inched forwards towards the bush, and opened his jaws. Several of the red deathberries slipped onto his tongue, and he chewed them up, letting the poisonous liquid run down his ruined throat.

Robinleaf shuddered. He curled up into a ball, half-chewed deathberries still in his mouth.

_I hope they'll see them... Please, let them realize..._

Robinleaf shut his eyes, trying to ignore the pain, not just in his throat now. It was too much... He couldn't bear it...

_Please, StarClan, let it end!_

"Robinleaf."

The pain left - he felt energy surging in his paws. Robinleaf opened his eyes to see Spottedstorm's starry form. Her eyes were glazed with sadness.

"I'm here," he whispered.

"Good," Spottedstorm replied.

Robinleaf cast one long look at his body, and his home, before following Spottedstorm and joining StarClan forever.


	30. In Which Copperpaw Finds The Body

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Warriors, there would be a lot more tragic twists. Brambleclaw probably wouldn't have lived to the end of Midnight, either... So, yeah, maybe it's better that I don't own Warriors.**

Twenty Eight

"Where's Robinleaf?" asked Copperpaw urgently.

Ashpaw's eyes were glazed with worry. "He woke up, and then he went to find you... He still looked really shaky on his paws, though," he added.

Copperpaw closed her eyes for a moment. "Mousedung!" she hissed. "Stupid, mousebrained tom!"

"I told him not to go, but he wouldn't listen." Dawn padded up from behind Copperpaw. "But he told Ravenstar to let me join the Clan."

A pang of ominous foreboding shook Copperpaw. Dawn would be too well suited to the role of a medicine cat. Did Robinleaf know something that he didn't want to tell the rest of his Clan?

"I have to look for him," she mewed quickly. "Dawn. You and Flash might have to join RiverClan. It might be your only hope of survival. The horseplace Twolegs - sorry, Nofurs - aren't there to look after you two anymore."

Dawn blinked at her. "You might be right," she whispered. "But Flash won't be happy. He thinks this life is too dangerous..."

"We'll have to prove him wrong," mewed Copperpaw grimly, trying not to picture Robinleaf's broken body. Suddenly, she felt that she could not face it alone. "Come with me," she begged.

Dawn nodded. "I think that you could use some courage."

***

Copperpaw padded swiftly through the territory, the rain still drizzling down softly, dampening her ginger pelt. Dawn fluffed out her fur, not yet used to the wet conditions.

A fresh scent here... A strand of tortoiseshell fur caught on a thorn... The rain had washed away virtually all of Robinleaf's scent, but there were still faint traces that Copperpaw could pick up.

Copperpaw's heart was thumping wildly. She was half afraid of what she would find. Padding into a small clearing by the stream, she noticed that Robinleaf's scent was slightly stronger than before. She unsheathed her claws into the wet ground, fearful.

Dawn said nothing, but nudged her flank with her nose, silently urging her onwards. Copperpaw flashed her a grateful glance and walked on, her eyes staring straight forward in determination.

A tortoiseshell and white bundle of fur lay next to a deathberry bush. Copperpaw's blood ran cold as she darted over to Robinleaf's body.

"Robinleaf?" she whispered, feeling as though she had a prey-bone stuck in her throat. "Robinleaf?"

Dawn nosed him over. "He's dead," she mewed softly. "Copperpaw, I'm so sorry."

Copperpaw hardly heard her. She stared hopelessly at Robinleaf's amber eyes, glazed over in death. Why did she feel so strongly about this? She felt almost as bad as she had when Rainfur had died. A sudden thought struck her.

_I wasn't in love with Robinleaf, was I?_

She shook her head. No... the pang she felt wasn't to do with love. It was more like a sort of... kinship. Was that just because medicine cats were supposed to treat the whole Clan like their kits? Or was it something more? Was there something that Robinleaf hadn't told her?

"Come on." Dawn's quiet mew alerted Copperpaw of her presence for the first time. "Let's take him back to your camp."

Copperpaw nodded, but as she bent to take Robinleaf's scruff in her muzzle, Dawn flicked her tail into her mouth.

"Wait!" Alarm flared in her eyes. "What's in his jaws?"

Copperpaw gazed at Robinleaf's slightly open jaws. A red pulp of some berry was half-chewed in his mouth.

"Th-that's deathberries!" gasped Dawn.

_He ate deathberries? Why in StarClan's name would he do that?_

"He's not that mousebrained," she mewed, shocked. "He's our medicine cat, he knew what deathberries were. _Every_ cat knows a deathberry when they see one."

"So why...?" Dawn left her question unfinished.

Copperpaw shook her head. She had no idea.

"Did he maybe... try to..." Dawn trailed off again.

Copperpaw's eyes stretched wide with fear. _Robinleaf couldn't have been so afraid of Leopardheart that he tried to _kill_ himself, could he?_

She shook her head, trying desperately to convince herself. She stared at the deathberries in Robinleaf's jaws.

_A berry so deadly that even one could kill an apprentice... Why would Robinleaf eat these? Unless... he was trying to tell us something._

But what could possibly be conveyed through deathberries? What cat would deserve such a death?

_Leopardheart_, she answered herself automatically. Then she gasped.

"What? What is it?" asked Dawn urgently.

"Leopardheart!" Copperpaw gasped. "We can't kill her in the open; she's too much of a coward to do that. But maybe... just maybe... we could get her by stealth."

Dawn's eyes darkened. "Leopardheart's the cat that slashed open Robinleaf's neck, right?"

"The cat that _ordered_ his death," Copperpaw corrected her, feeling a pang of grief wrack through her as she mentioned Robinleaf's death.

Dawn growled. "I'd do anything to get my claws into a cat that thinks they can just get away with murder."

Copperpaw nodded, a snarl escaping her jaws.

_Leopardheart has now killed Brightflame, Brackentail, and Robinleaf. She's killed three Clanmates too many. This time, she won't escape._


	31. In Which More Death Occurs

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own Warriors until the Erins hand the rights over to me. Which isn't likely to be any day soon. Shame...**

Twenty Nine

"Please, Ravenstar, you _have _to help!" Copperpaw's green eyes were huge with worry that Ravenstar would say no. He was an essential part of the plan.

"I've known Brackentail since we were both kits in the nursery..." Ravenstar murmured, half to himself. "I can't say that I'd wish his murderer any good."

"So you'll help us?"

Ravenstar nodded once. "We will sit vigil for Robinleaf. Then we will take a patrol of warriors to search for Leopardheart and Bramblefur."

"I think that I've got that covered," Copperpaw mewed. Leopardheart wanted her dead. It wouldn't be too hard to lure her into a trap... with Copperpaw as the bait.

A shadow flitted over Ravenstar's amber eyes. "I cannot forget Robinleaf's last wish. I have to _honour_ his last wish. Dawn, will you join RiverClan as our next medicine cat?"

Dawn bowed her head. "I will," she mewed.

"You'll be great!" mewed Foxbramble enthusiastically, as he passed. But Rockclaw, who was with him, hissed angrily.

Dawn cast a doubtful glance towards the young brown warrior. "Is he-"

"I'm _fine_," Rockclaw snapped irritably. But he muttered, slightly less audibly, "Mousebrained kittypet."

Copperpaw closed her eyes briefly. The Clan were taking the news badly. But at least Foxbramble had seemed enthusiastic.

The dark ginger she-cat padded away from the four cats and pushed her nose into Robinleaf's slightly damp fur. The rain had stopped now, but Copperpaw couldn't shake off the feeling of grief, so terrible it felt like she had lost a brother.

_Why... why do I feel like this? It's not love, it's kinship... But why?_

***

"Silverblaze, Thornfoot, Icefeather, Clawfoot!" Ravenstar ordered. "Rockclaw, Darkpaw, Patchpaw, Nightpaw, and Copperpaw, of course. The rest of you, stay here to protect the camp. We don't know whether Leopardheart could lead an ambush."

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Rockclaw fearfully.

Ravenstar blinked. "I don't know," he admitted. "But we have to try." He turned to Icefeather. "You know what deathberries look like, don't you?"

The white warrior nodded once, her eyes alight with determination. "Of course."

"Go and get some, at once. We'll be waiting for your return."

Icefeather dashed away at once, her snow-coloured paws pounding on the still-wet earth.

An eerie silence fell over the camp as the thudding of Icefeather's paws died away. Copperpaw's senses felt more acute than usual, picking up every rustling of dry leaves as the breeze chased them around in circles, every whistle of the wind as it sliced through her Clanmates' fur.

"She's been gone a long time," mewed Wildpoppy suddenly. "Maybe we'd better..." He trailed off.

Ravenstar nodded, worry shadowing his eyes. "You're right. Silverblaze, Clawfoot, you two go and find her."

Both warriors nodded, and set off, away from camp.

"May StarClan light your path," whispered Nightpaw, his gaze following Clawfoot. Copperpaw felt a jolt of sympathy for her brother - Clawfoot was his mentor.

She pressed her flank to the white-flecked apprentice's reassuringly. "He'll be fine."

"I hope you're right," he murmured, still not looking at her.

It was sunhigh when a rustling announced Silverblaze and Clawfoot's return. Copperpaw's heart stopped, once again, as she picked out a limp white shape in Silverblaze's jaws.

"No..." she rasped.

The silver tabby laid down Icefeather's body.

"Leopardheart knew." Silverblaze's amber gaze was flinty, and her mew was hard with grief. "She knew, and all the deathberries are gone."

***

"This is a full-out battle now." Ravenstar turned away from his Clan to stare at the entrance to the camp. "We don't have a choice. We have to fight."

Copperpaw was hard on the paws of her Clanmates as Silverblaze and Clawfoot led them to Icefeather's deathplace.

"It's here," Clawfoot told them. "We found her here."

Copperpaw couldn't bear to look at more bloodshed - she looked away to examine the deathberry bush. It was completely devoid of any berries at all - only glossy green leaves remained. "They're all gone," she whispered.

Ravenstar's amber eyes flashed. "Leopardheart!" the RiverClan leader yowled, throwing his black-furred head back. "Come out and fight, if you're not too cowardly!"

"Cowardly?" a smooth voice hissed. "Certainly not."

A sand-coloured shape and a light brown shape slunk out of the sparse undergrowth. Leopardheart and Bramblefur.

Energy surged in Copperpaw's paws, fuelled by anger and grief. Without a second thought spared for her Clanmates, she let out a yowl of pure fury and charged at the two rogues.

"Copperpaw! No!" Rockclaw yowled fearfully, but the dark ginger apprentice hardly heard her mentor.

But she had underestimated Leopardheart's strength. The former RiverClan warrior dealt the apprentice a hard blow to the side of the head, dazing her. As Copperpaw hesitated, Leopardheart flipped her onto her belly and pinned her down.

Copperpaw struggled furiously, but she may as well have flicked water at Leopardheart for all the good it did.

Somewhere to one side of her, she heard a thin mew.

"I want to go home!"

"Where are you taking us?"

Copperpaw recognized the mews of Raven and Magpie.

"You stole Skystorm and Jay's kits?" Copperpaw heard Foxbramble snarl.

"Father!" The voice of a fully grown cat joined the fray, and a black shape shot across Copperpaw's line of vision.

"Skystorm!" Foxbramble's mew was startled.

Copperpaw did some quick thinking in her mind. Bramblefur had evidently taken Skystorm and Jay's kits - and Skystorm was here now - but where was Jay? And _why_?

"Is Jay here?" Skystorm asked frantically.

"No..." Foxbramble sounded mystified. Skystorm let out a wail.

"Quiet!" Leopardheart snarled. "We have power over one of your apprentices and two kits." She flexed her claws, and they pricked Copperpaw's belly - not enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt. Copperpaw winced.

"Make one wrong move," Bramblefur warned threateningly, "and they die."


	32. In Which Copperwhisker Speaks

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Warriors, there would be a lot more fluffy HoneyxBerry scenes. And Honeyfern would still be alive. So what does that tell you?**

Thirty

Copperpaw's heart seemed to be beating twice as hard and fast as before.

"Skystorm, why aren't you helping?" Raven's piteous mew was slightly muffled, as though Bramblefur was blocking her mouth with his fur.

"Don't worry." That was Magpie. "I'll fight them!"

Copperpaw felt a twinge of regret at the black tom's boldness.

"I won't let you harm my kits." Skystorm's mew was set, although quavering slightly.

Foxbramble stepped forward until he was a mouselength away from Leopardheart, narrowing his amber eyes. "I would fight the whole of StarClan for my daughter and her kits!" He snarled out the words.

"Well, then." Leopardheart's mew was soft. "Obviously you don't care about this poor apprentice."

She unsheathed her claws and drew them back, ready to swipe across Copperpaw's soft belly flesh, but as soon as the rogue's grip slackened, Copperpaw was gone, wriggling like a fish out of her vice-like grasp.

"Don't underestimate me," Copperpaw hissed. "I've seen what you can do, but at least I don't have to kill to show my power!"

Leopardheart's face contorted with rage. "How dare you!" she spat. She whipped her head around to Bramblefur, who had a kit under each of his two front paws. "I've seen enough! Kill them now!"

The kits' squeals of terror were drowned abruptly by a yowl as a flash of black fur burst out from the sparse undergrowth.

"You cowards! Stealing my kits - you'll regret that day's work!"

"Jay!" Skystorm gasped in amazement.

Pelt brushed pelt as Bramblefur and the wiry loner wrestled on the ground. Thinking fast, Copperpaw nudged Magpie to his paws. She hadn't forgotten how Skystorm and Jay had sheltered Robinleaf in his hour of need.

"Go with your mother!" she urged.

Ravenstar seemed to find his tongue. "Yes - Skystorm, take your kits and go, _now_. We'll deal with things here."

"Fool!" sneered Leopardheart. "If you even dare to try-" She was cut off as Ravenstar pounced on her with a vicious snarl.

"I'll go too," Foxbramble offered, swiping up Raven in his jaws. "We should take a few cats with us, just to be sure."

Silverblaze nodded. "Clawfoot, Darkpaw, and Patchpaw, you can go."

The three cats she had named nodded and went to stand by Foxbramble.

Skystorm hesitated for a heartbeat before taking Magpie by his scruff.

"Be safe, Jay," she whispered softly, before disappearing after Foxbramble.

The last thing Copperpaw heard of them was Magpie's annoyed mew. "I can walk by myself!"

Meanwhile, Bramblefur had pinned Jay down.

"Who will you meet when you die?" sneered Bramblefur. "Not StarClan, that's for sure, _loner_."

Jay froze.

_That insult hit home..._

Rockclaw streaked out of the knot of cats and knocked Jay out from under Bramblefur's paws as the creamy brown tom lunged for the killing bite. Jay tumbled away, unhurt but for a few scratches, but Bramblefur's bite had hit its mark - only on a different cat.

_It was painless... _Copperpaw told herself frantically. _StarClan, tell me that it was painless!_

Bramblefur let out a disgusted snort, gazing at Rockclaw's body dispassionately. "Your loss."

Copperpaw felt the adrenaline rush around her body again. She had just watched a cat kill her mentor before her very eyes, and she wasn't about to let that go unpunished.

Hurling herself at the back of Bramblefur's neck, she sank her claws in deep and attacked her former Clanmate's throat blindly.

A choking mew sounded from Bramblefur's lips. Horrified, realizing what she had done, Copperpaw stumbled backwards.

"I... I..." she whispered, glancing around desperately.

"It's all dark..." rasped Bramblefur. "All gone... Where is StarClan...?"

The fierce light faded from Bramblefur's eyes. He was dead, and it was all Copperpaw's fault.

"Silverblaze, I..." Copperpaw stammered, meeting the deputy's amber gaze. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Her eyes were serious, but she sounded utterly sincere. "He... he deserved everything he got."

Leopardheart ripped herself away from Ravenstar's claws, several clumps of fur missing. She barely spared a glance for Bramblefur's slumped form.

"Have you no honour?" hissed Ravenstar, flicking his tail towards Bramblefur's light brown body.

"Not any more."

Nightpaw let out a gasp of astonishment.

"The Clans can crash and die for all I care." Leopardheart looked quite insane, ripping up chunks of earth with her claws, and glancing around with wild eyes as she crouched to the ground, her lips drawn back in a snarl. "I will only get my revenge when _she_ is dead."

Copperpaw realized what was going to happen a heartbeat before it did - she dodged just in time to escape a swipe that could easily have claimed her life.

"No!" Nightpaw rushed to Copperpaw's aid. "What has my sister ever done to you?"

Leopardheart's breathing was harsh and ragged, her eyes glittering.

"I admire courage," she hissed. "But it is wasted."

Copperpaw didn't want her brother to die too - she slammed into Nightpaw's flank with as much force as she could manage, sending him stumbling away.

"Copperpaw!"

At the last heartbeat, Copperpaw's paws moved of their own accord - somehow, she dodged to one side. As soon as she could get her bearings, words that were not hers rapidly flowed out of her jaws, calm and commanding.

"Leopardheart, you do not belong here. Leave now, before my brother's Clan kills you."

_What in StarClan's name is going on? Nightpaw's Clan? Ashpaw's Clan? But surely, it should be Ravenstar's Clan? Or... Robinleaf's... since he was the medicine cat..._

"Robinleaf was a brave, loyal cat. Now, he waits for me in StarClan, but I have taken on this form... for a reason."

Every cat had stopped now, and was staring at Copperpaw open-mouthed. The dark ginger apprentice was starting to feel afraid. Whose words were these? Which cat was using her as a mouthpiece?

"The reason was to stop you, to help Robinleaf. I am Copperwhisker of RiverClan, and I have returned."


	33. In Which Copperpaw Gets Flashbacks

**DISCLAIMER: If only...**

Thirty One

A stunned silence greeted Copperpaw's words.

_What in StarClan's name is happening?_

Leopardheart didn't move. She narrowed her eyes and gazed at Copperpaw.

_Who is Copperwhisker?_

Copperpaw glanced around at her Clanmates. Nightpaw shook his head slowly, his eyes unseeing.

_What made me say that?_

Thornfoot's legs gave way and he sank to the ground.

_I could kill Leopardheart now..._

Copperpaw stared at the sand-coloured rogue, making no sound.

_But in cold blood... I..._

She turned away, briefly meeting Silverblaze's shocked gaze.

_I just can't._

As she took her first pawstep forward, a hiss sounded from behind her and a weight fell on her back.

_StarClan, help me!_

Startled, the dark ginger apprentice writhed and twisted as Leopardheart sank her jaws into the fur on Copperpaw's shoulder.

_I can't win!_

Terrified, she locked eyes with Nightpaw.

_Help me!_

Her blood ran cold as Nightpaw turned away.

_What are you doing?_

"You're not my sister."

_Why does that make any difference? I need help!_

Copperpaw tried to wriggle away, but Leopardheart's grip was too strong. In that heartbeat, she realised.

_They're afraid._

She couldn't honestly say that she blamed them.

_I'm terrified too. But..._

"Nightpaw!" she shrieked. "She'll kill me!"

_Whether I'm Nightpaw's sister or not, I... He has to help._

"Please!" Copperpaw begged. "You can't leave me...!"

_He's not going to help. I'm going to die. StarClan, help me!_

Leopardheart bit down hard onto her tail. Pain lanced up her spine and everything went black.

***

_"Robinpaw, are you alright?" Copperpaw glanced down at her brother in worry._

_"Wh-who are you?" Robinpaw asked groggily._

_Copperpaw's whiskers twitched. Why didn't he remember her? "I'm Copperpaw, remember?"_

_Robinpaw shook his head once or twice. "Where's Spottedpaw?"_

_Copperpaw hadn't a clue what Robinpaw was mewing about. "Spottedpaw? There isn't any cat called Spottedpaw in RiverClan..."_

***

_"Well, the thing is... Copperpaw, I am not from... this time."_

_Copperpaw blinked. This was a joke, it had to be. "Wh-what?"_

_"I'm not who you think I am. I mean, I _am_ Robinpaw, but not the Robinpaw that _you_ know. I'm from the... future."_

_"The future?" whispered Copperpaw, her green eyes large. "You mean... you're not..."_

_Robinpaw shook his head. "I am a reincarnation of the Robinpaw that is your brother."_

_Copperpaw took a shuddering gasp. "This isn't a joke?"_

_Robinpaw shook his head wordlessly, and Copperpaw's last drop of hope trickled away._

***

_"On three, alright?" Copperpaw's voice was shaking as she glanced at the sleeping ThunderClan apprentice. Robinpaw nodded._

_"One..."_

_"Two..."_

_"Three!"_

_The two RiverClan apprentices sprang at the sleeping ThunderClan apprentice. Copperpaw saw Robinpaw sink his teeth deep into Lionpaw's hind leg. He screeched and awoke at once._

_The golden tabby apprentice shot up and flung Robinpaw and Copperpaw off him immediately. Copperpaw froze as she caught sight of his amber eyes, flashing with fury._

_"I'll show you what happens to cats who trespass upon my territory!" Lionpaw growled, lifting Robinpaw up by the neck._

_"No!" Robinpaw yowled. "Copperpaw, help me!"_

_The dark ginger she-cat leaped onto Lionpaw's back without a second thought, only thinking of helping the cat who she had thought was her brother. Lionpaw shook his pelt and Copperpaw's pawhold slipped. Copperpaw fell to the ground, pain shooting up her shoulder. She groaned, trying to get up, but failing. _

_"Copperpaw! Copperpaw, no!" yowled Robinpaw. Copperpaw hardly heard him, black dots clouding her vision._

***

_She didn't care about the golden tabby apprentice... she just wanted to know that Robinpaw was safe..._

_Despite her injured shoulder, she made swift progress through the trees. Hearing the screeches of battle ahead, she sped up. _

_Robinpaw was lying on the ground, with the golden tabby tom about to finish him off. Without a second thought, she barrelled into the golden tabby and slashed her claws across his muzzle. But the pain in her shoulder was too much... she winced, and the golden tabby took the momentary advantage to bite down hard and attack her throat._

_She knew an excruciating pain in her throat before everything went black._

***

_"Robinpaw... it was my destiny to die," Copperwhisker mewed, gazing warmly at the cat she had died to save._

_"Your _destiny_-"_

_"Yes, Robinpaw, my destiny." Copperwhisker felt a slight twinge of annoyance that Robinpaw felt the need to repeat every word she mewed. "I was supposed to die to save you."_

_"N-no, you shouldn't have done that!" Robinpaw looked alarmed. "I never wanted that to happen! It was Spottedpaw's scent that made me stop, and you had to come and save me..."_

_"Robinpaw, you couldn't have run forever," Spottedpaw mewed gently. "Copperwhisker knew that she had to make her sacrifice then."_

_"But-" Robinpaw didn't look convinced_

_"Copperwhisker's visit to StarClan won't be long," the dappled apprentice assured him. "She will be rewarded."_

_Robinpaw glanced from Spottedpaw to Copperwhisker. "No..." he whispered. Copperwhisker purred gently._

_She nodded. "Sandshade's expecting Rainfur's kits. I'm going to be reincarnated in your time."_

***

"I... I... I'm a reincarnation?" Copperpaw whispered throatily.

Robinleaf nodded, his amber gaze warm.

"And you knew?"

Another nod.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dearest Copperpaw." Robinleaf rested his muzzle on her head reassuringly. "It's what you wanted."

"What _Copperwhisker _wanted," muttered Copperpaw sulkily.

"Yes," agreed Robinleaf. "And you _are_ Copperwhisker."

"What about Leopardheart?"

For the first time, a shadow of doubt crossed Robinleaf's face. "Some battles are meant to be fought alone."

"That's no answer!" Copperpaw mewed furiously.

But Robinleaf's starry form was fading. "Your answers lie in your heart. Your heart is always clear."

"Wait!" Copperpaw's mew was panicked. "I don't understand! I need to know more...!"


	34. In Which Revenge Strikes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors. But I might in the future, if I study the ancient art of hypnotism... =dreams=**

Thirty Two

Copperpaw opened her eyes and jumped up immediately. Her muscles screamed in protest but she ignored them.

"Copperpaw!"

Nightpaw's paws thudded on the ground as he crashed into her, a purr rising in his throat.

"You're alive!" His mew was muffled with sadness. "I'm sorry... I'm really..."

Copperpaw shook her head. "Don't be." She glanced at her brother - she could tell a question was forming on his lips. "I'll tell you about it later. Leopardheart - where's Leopardheart?"

"Well..." Nightpaw shuffled his black paws on the ground. "As soon as you... well, we all thought you were dead... And Ravenstar got angry. I mean, _really _angry. I've never seen him look so furious before. Ravenstar drove Leopardheart back into the bushes, and every cat went with him. The only problem is, that's the ShadowClan border. And ShadowClan weren't... well, they weren't very happy. So they're fighting now. I... I don't know what happened to Leopardheart."

Copperpaw opened her jaws, then closed them again. Her Clan were fighting now, and Leopardheart was _still _loose?

"Haven't the cats that went with Skystorm got back yet?"

Nightpaw shook his head mutely.

"Fools." A now familiar hiss sounded from behind her. With a thrill of dread, Copperpaw turned to see Leopardheart's sand-coloured form. "Now there is nothing to stop me. _Nothing_."

"Yes there is." Nightpaw's mew was shaky, but determined. "She's got _me_."

Leopardheart's lip curled. "I'm terrified," she sneered. "Two apprentices, barely out of the nursery."

Copperpaw glanced at Nightpaw. "We've been through more than you could imagine."

"Of course." Leopardheart's mew was light, humoured. Copperpaw caught the glint of sunlight on Leopardheart's exposed teeth before the former RiverClan warrior leaped on her.

Copperpaw snarled and raked her claws across Leopardheart's face. She hissed and clamped her jaws on Copperpaw's front paw.

With a yowl of rage, Nightpaw leaped onto Leopardheart's back from behind, springing up to avoid being crushed when Leopardheart dropped and rolled to the ground.

But this had left her soft belly vulnerable to attack. Copperpaw unsheathed her claws again and sliced them down Leopardheart's belly. The sand-coloured rogue screeched in pain as bright red drops of blood scattered the ground.

"Scared yet?" Copperpaw growled into Leopardheart's ear.

"Never, _apprentice_!" hissed Leopardheart, reaching out with a paw to slash across Copperpaw's back.

But Nightpaw was there. He clamped Leopardheart's paw in his jaws just as Leopardheart's claws snagged some of Copperpaw's ginger fur. Leopardheart gritted her teeth to prevent a yowl of pain from escaping her jaws.

Nightpaw jumped away as Leopardheart made as if to fling him away. The two apprentices faced Leopardheart, their jaws bared in a snarl.

Copperpaw twitched her split ear. "You won't escape this time," she vowed.

"There's two of us, and one of you," added Nightpaw.

"Yes." Leopardheart's mew held traces of mockery. "And you're both _apprentices_."

"We may be apprentices," mewed a new voice. "But there's three of us."

The grey shape of another apprentice stepped into line with Copperpaw and Nightpaw.

"Ashpaw!" Copperpaw gasped. The grey apprentice glanced at her, amusement in his yellow eyes. Then he turned to Leopardheart.

"We will defeat you."

In absolute synchronisation, the ginger, grey, and black apprentices bunched their muscles and pounced on Leopardheart. Copperpaw was amazed at how natural it felt to be battling flank-to-flank with her littermates.

Leopardheart raised a paw to swat Ashpaw away, but Nightpaw dodged to one side and sank his teeth into Leopardheart's soft paw. Ashpaw darted around Nightpaw at brought down his paws, hard, onto Leopardheart's head. Copperpaw nipped at Leopardheart's ear, puncturing the soft tissue until blood flowed out, drops splattering onto the ground to join the previous, drying spots.

"Payback," hissed Copperpaw, flicking back her own torn ear.

Nightpaw let go of Leopardheart, who started scrabbling on the ground with her front paws, and clamped his jaws around her tail.

"Quick!" Ashpaw urged Copperpaw, trying to hold the violently flailing she-cat. He flicked his tail towards Leopardheart's spine. "Do it now!"

For a heartbeat, Copperpaw hesitated_. But she's taken too many lives_... she thought to herself. She braced herself, and closed her eyes before lunging in for the kill_. Brightflame, Brackentail, Robinleaf, Icefeather... This is your revenge. _

Her jaws swiftly met in Leopardheart's neck, and she felt the skin pierce under Leopardheart's fur. Copperpaw heard a screech of pain and she opened her eyes. Nightpaw and Ashpaw stepped back, watching the dangerous rogue writhe on the ground.

"Help... me..." Leopardheart's eyes were filled with fear. "Help... please..."

Copperpaw glanced at her littermates. They nodded.

"No." Copperpaw's mew was hard. "You deserve this pain. You deserve more pain than this."

Leopardheart's eyes flashed with fear, blood still pouring out of her neck. "No... please... I beg you..."

Copperpaw's eyes glinted with anger. "After all you've done? StarClan forbid!"

There could be no better revenge than having her plea for mercy rejected while she died, Copperpaw reflected.

The sun was sinking low on the horizon, a ball of flame that turned the sky orange and pink. Copperpaw turned away and started to pad away, with Nightpaw and Ashpaw flanking her.

And so Leopardheart died alone.


	35. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I've got every single Warrior Cats book that's out, from _Into The Wild_ to _Sunrise_. I even own _Cats of the Clans, Warriors Field Guide, Firestar's Quest, The Lost Warrior, Warrior's Refuge, Warriors's Return, The Rise of Scourge, Tigerstar and Sasha: Into The Woods, _and _Tigerstar and Sasha: Escape From the Forest_. Doesn't any of that count for _anything_?**

**Thought not...**

Epilogue

Ravenstar sighed. The tufts of fur he had lost and the scratches on his flank stung all the more at the loss. His Clan had lost the battle.

"Keep on your side of the border from now on," Willowflame had hissed.

Ravenstar flicked his tail to his defeated warriors. The logical part of his mind was occupied with trying to figure out who would mentor Patchpaw and Copperpaw, now that Icefeather and Rockclaw were dead.

_Tigerpelt is ready for an apprentice... maybe he'd be a good-_

He stopped in his tracks as he glimpsed a sand-coloured form up ahead. Foxbramble, who had returned with his patrol, crashed into him.

"Would you mind watching-" he started irritably, before breaking off into a gasp.

Ravenstar padded around Leopardheart's body, tension pulsing from him. The rest of his Clan crowded after him and started in hushed silence.

"Is she... dead?" Silverblaze broke the silence.

Ravenstar reached out and placed a paw on Leopardheart's throat. Drying blood was seeping stickily out of a wound there. "Yes," he mewed at last. "And she was killed. Recently."

He should be glad - glad that the threat to his Clan was over. But he couldn't shake off the clinging feeling of sorrow - it clung to him like a tick that he couldn't reach.

Foxbramble padded slowly to his shoulder. "My daughter suckled at her side." His mew was quiet, shocked.

"I know." Ravenstar looked down. She could have easily been a valued warrior - instead, she had lied and murdered. It was all because of jealousy.

The jealousy that had led to Brightflame's death... which, in turn, had led to Brackentail's death - just a small shock, to get the Clan's attention. Of course, the cat she had really been after was Robinleaf, because he had seen Brightflame's death. Then there was Copperpaw, the witness of Robinleaf's slaughter.

Ravenstar felt a twinge of pity for the young apprentice. She had seen more death in the seven moons of her life than many cats saw by the time they had reached the elders. And 'Copperwhisker'. Who was that? Copperpaw had looked as surprised as the rest of them - was it really what she had said?

The black tom shivered. He looked up to see his Clan looking expectantly. Startled, he gave himself a shake.

_I'm Clan leader! I need to take control of this situation._

He threw a longing glance in the direction of camp. He yearned to curl up in his nest and escape, but he had to deal with all of the bodies.

_Bodies_. The word sounded ominous.

"Right," he began. "Well, some cat can take Rockclaw's body back to camp, and, er... Bramblefur's and Leopardheart's."

"We're still going to give honour to those traitors?" Clawfoot unsheathed his claws and scraped them against the ground angrily. "Bramblefur killed my brother!"

Ravenstar looked intently into Clawfoot's eyes for several heartbeats. "No." His mew rang around the rapidly darkening clearing. "We will not sit vigil for murderers and liars. But we must still bury them."

His cats nodded seriously.

"I'll take Rockclaw's body back to camp." Clawfoot's mew was heavy, and his eyes had lost the flare of a challenge. "He was my brother."

Ravenstar nodded, and as Clawfoot padded away, tail drooping, the black-furred leader looked back at his remaining cats - Silverblaze, Thornfoot, Foxbramble, Darkpaw, and Patchpaw.

_Where are Copperpaw and Nightpaw?_ Ravenstar wondered. He felt a stab of guilt. _I never checked... is Copperpaw alright? _But he didn't have time to dwell.

"Darkpaw, Patchpaw, go back to camp," he ordered his daughters.

"But-" Darkpaw protested, but Patchpaw cut over her.

"Of course."

"I'll go with them," Foxbramble offered. "You never know what could be lurking-" He broke off, and quickly backtracked. "Foxes, or badgers, I mean."

Ravenstar nodded, too tired to argue, and Foxbramble swiftly guided the two apprentices away.

Ravenstar looked at his last two warriors.

"I'll carry back Leopardheart's body," Silverblaze offered. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it," she added.

Ravenstar shook his head. "No. Don't. I refuse to bury them next to loyal, hardworking cats. Bury them near the greenleaf Twolegplace," he ordered.

Silverblaze dipped her head in submission. "Come on, Thornfoot, you'll have to get Bramblefur."

Ravenstar was acutely aware of how she avoided saying _Bramblefur's body_ as the two warriors padded away.

He raised his eyes to the star-spangled sky. Night had fallen in the time he had taken to give the orders to his Clan.

"StarClan willing, this is the end of my Clan's troubles," he mewed quietly, his yellow eyes fixed on one star, brighter than the rest. "Oh, Brightflame. Brackentail. Robinleaf. Icefeather. Rockclaw. I beg your forgiveness. I fathered Leopardheart. I could have stopped jealousy ensnaring her heart by paying more attention to her than to Brightflame. I could have avoided your deaths."

He lowered his eyes.

"I regret this. Maybe... just maybe... this is the start of a happier time." He sighed, and added in a whisper, "I hope so."


End file.
